Pirate Child Bast how good things can come from misunderstandings
by Rainbow D. Jay
Summary: Law and Kid really didn't know what to do when they adopted Bast. Heck, they didn't even know why they did it. But things start to change when they start to get attached... and who are Bast's biological parents anyway? OC, Heart Pirates, Kid Pirates, Straw hats (later on) NOT a Kid x Law.
1. Bast

**NOTICE: Despite appearances, this is NOT a shipping fanfiction. Also, if you have any problems with two men raising a child, just don't read this fanfick. It's rated T for minor language and Kid being Kid. (Mentions of murder, murder, more murder, and more murder.) Enjoy!**

 **Quick notes for those who watch anime Dubbed or don't know much Japanese;**

 **Dad; tou-san**

 **Mom; k** **ā** **-san**

 **Older brother; nii-san**

 **Older sister; on** **ê** **-san**

 **Wrote them that way because… I wanted to.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

After much thought and pestering from Bepo, Law decided that it would be best if they got out of their submarine for a few days, and so he checked all 20 Heart pirates into one of Waypoint island's many hostels, to stay until they were restocked.

Unfortunately, as Law discovered later, that jerk Eustass Kid had the same idea.

The Heart Pirates had claimed one entire dorm room, and as it turns out, Kid had claimed the one next door. They, of course, discovered this in the worst possible way.

The Heart Pirates were walking to their dorm. The place they were staying had multiple dorms built all around a central office, with gravel paths that led down to each individual building. It formed a starburst pattern, which Law decided was quite artistic. He looked at the slip of paper Monocle-ya, the guy who ran the place, had given him. Dorm number 15.

"Captain?" Shachi said tentatively. "I thought the point of a Hostel was saving money…"

"And?" Law said.

"He means that renting one whole dorm is sort of beside the point," Penguin finished.

"…"

Suddenly, loud music started blaring from nowhere.

"I'm worried about our neighbors, captain," Ikkyaku said.

"Aw, don't worry, Ikkyaku-chan, that can't be our neighbors," Cilone said.

"I wasn't talking to you," Ikkyaku snapped.

"I'm sorry," Bepo said.

"I wasn't talking to you either!"

"I'm sorry,"

"Argh! Why did I join this crew?"

Law stopped walking. "No, Ikkyaku, you're right. _They_ are our neighbors. He gestured with his sword.

Outside of dorm 16 were the Kid pirates from the South Blue. Law recognized them from the newspapers. They were the ones playing the music.

"Eustass-ya…" Law said.

"Captain, look. It's Trafalgar Law," said a guy with a mask on. Law decided it was probably Killer, Kid's first mate.

"Trafalgar…" Eustass said, staring at him with a wicked grin on his face. "I've heard some nasty stories about you."

Law flipped him off and walked into dorm 15, followed by his crew.

"Eustass-ya's a jerk," Law told his crew conversationally.

Outside…

"Looks like the rumors are true, Kid." Killer said.

"You're right. He's crazy." Kid said.

In the morning, there was a note slipped under the doors to dorms 15 and 16 from the manager, asking, very politely, for Trafalgar Law and Eustass Kid to please inquire at the main desk.

The manager wrung his hands and nervously watched the two menacing figures, the shorter who was six inches taller than him, approach his desk.

"Ahem, kind sirs, please pardon the intrusion," he said, his eyes nervously flicking back and forth between the two, trying to do his best not to stare at either. He'd heard that Kid killed anyone who stared at him, and he figured Law was the same. "Yes, please be seated." He said, even though they were both standing. "I have something that is undoubtedly important to one of you, arrived just a few hours ago."

"What do you want?" Kid interrupted.

"What are you talking about, monocle-ya?" Law asked.

"Cut to the chase." Kid said.

"Well, I guess you'd better see him." He said, than called, "come on out, son."

From behind the desk, a child emerged. The child had rumpled, short, bright red hair and slightly menacing yellow eyes.

"Do either of you recognize him? His mother came here a few hours ago. She was raging mad and said that if her pirate fiancee ditched her with a baby, she would do the same to him. She said that he was staying at our hostel and I would know him, he would be the worst pirate here. I asked for the father's name, but she didn't hear me." The manager took a deep breath. "So, is he your son?"

Both Law and Kid regarded each other.

 _He looks like someone who'd ditch a woman with a baby,_ Law thought.

 _Ha! He probably has a million angry lovers! Armies of little Trafalgars' with toy swords! Now that's scary._

"He's got your hair, Eustass-ya." Law said, still keeping his gaze on Kid.

"He's got your eyes, Trafalgar." Eustass said, staring at Law.

"You daddy?" interrupted the kid.

"Which one?" Kid said. He was sort of impressed that the brat wasn't staring at either him or Trafalgar. Looking yes, but not staring. Just noticing that they were there. Now if only everyone would react like that.

"You," the child said, pointing at Kid, "An' you," now pointing at Law.

"What's your mother's name, little Eustass-ya?" asked Law. He was pretty sure that the boy was Eustass's kid, (ha!) but he wanted to make sure.

The kid shrugged. "Mommy."

"Your dad?"

The boy shook his head.

"Chibi Trafalgar," said Kid, "I'm not your father."

The child backed up until he was standing with his back against the front desk, than slid down until he was sitting. The boy closed his yellow eyes. He looked like he was thinking hard.

"I know!" The kid said excitedly. "Both of you can be daddy! I want that!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" Screamed the manager. "You can't possibly _want_ them for parents! They are notorious pirates! Trafalgar Law is ruthless and Eustass Kid kills people for fun! Look son, if neither of them are your father we can just take you down to Wayponint's orphanage! I should have just done that right away. The manager is nice and understanding. You're too young! You can't be more than three!"

Kid and Law glared at the manager until he swallowed and stopped talking. His face turned the same shade as cold oatmeal.

"I Like them," the boy said, pouting and scowling. "I know they good. An' I'm four, not three."

 _Eustass-ya/Trafalgar is obviously the brat's father,_ Law and Kid thought in unison, _but I just can't leave that brat with him. It's sort of endearing how much faith he has in me though. I'm not "good."_

 _"_ Okay, boy. I guess we're your parents." Law and Kid said at once.

"Yay!" cheered the boy, tackling them both in an unexpected group hug. Law and Kid leaned as far away from each other as they could.

"Come on, I'll take you and Trafalgar out to lunch. What do you like to eat?" Kid said, walking away from the manager.

"Fish! Rice balls! Cabbage rolls!" He said happily. "Don't like umeebosh, bread, curry udon."

"Do you mean Umiboshi, Chibi Eustass-ya?"

"Yeah! Bleh!" The kid mimed throwing up.

"This kid has good taste. He's definitely yours though, Eustass-ya."

"He's your brat, Trafalgar," Eustass said bluntly. "Who else would be so stupid to not like bread?"

"Dat's mean," he said, scowling.

"Chibi Eustass-ya, we're going out for food," Law said, picking up the boy and settling him on his shoulders. "And Eustass-ya is paying! How great is that?"

…

"What!" Yelled all of the Heart Pirates, sans Law. "You're adopting a kid?"

"Yeah. It's complicated. Eustass-ya is his father, but I couldn't leave him with a homicidal maniac."

"Hello," Ikkyaku said, ignoring her captain and addressing the boy. She dropped down on one knee so she was closer to the boy's height. "What's your name?" She smiled warmly. "I'm Ikkaku."

The boy grinned. "Bast!"

"That's a lovely name." Then she frowned. "Captain, did you know that?"

"No."

"Captain, you adopted someone you didn't even know the name of?" Ikkaku raged.

"I'm sorry," Bepo said.

"You have nothing to do with this, Bepo! Captian, you need to apologize to Bast!"  
"…"

"Bast, go play with Bepo. You don't need to see this."

Bast looked over the crowd. "You Bepo nii-san?" He said, pointing at the polar bear.

"I'm sorry,"

"Ah ha ha ha! Bepo!" Bast said, tackling him and hugging him fiercely. "Bepo fluffy."

"Are you sure that he's Kid's son, captain? He's too nice." Shachi said.

"Pretty sure. He's not mine, I know that," Law said.

Kid walked into dorm 16 laughing. "Guess what, Killer? Trafalgar's a father! And I adopted him!"

"Huh?"

"I adopted Trafalgar's son."

"Then why isn't he with you right now?" Killer asked, pushing back his chair.

"We're splitting time. Trafalgar gets him tonight, I get him tomorrow."

"Can we at least see him, Captain?" Wire asked.

"I'll ask Trafalgar." Kid said, standing and walking to the next dormitory over.

"Hey, Trafalgar. My crew wants to see your son."

"He's your son, but sure. I want him back though." Law said, looking up from the table where he was playing cards with two of his crew. The boy was on the floor, playing some game with a girl pirate.

 _Hmph. Trafalgar lets women join his crew, shows how weak he is,_ thought Kid.

"Kay, Kid tou-san! I wanna meet your friends!" The boy said, jumping to his feet and racing to Kid. He jumped up and landed on Kid's chest, clinging to the edges of his cape.

 _He's strong,_ Thought Kid proudly. _Dammit! Why am I thinking like a father? He's not mine!_

Kid walked to his dorm and pulled the boy of his chest.

"This is him."

"Hi! You're Kid tou-san's crew, right? I'm Bast and I'm four years old. I like you!"

 _Daddy?_ Thought all of the kid pirates. _And why isn't he scared of us?_

 _I'm always wearing a mask,_ thought Killer.

 _I look like a scarecrow, t_ hought Heat.

 _I wear fishnet stockings, t_ hought Wire.

 _We're creepy,_ thought the rest of the Kid pirates.

"Whee!" Bast said, running over to Killer and climbing his hair.

"Be careful with Trafalgar's son. I don't want him to get hurt." Kid said when it looked like Killer was about to protest.

 _What! Is Kid's_ _hard heart opening to this brat? How many boys just like this one has he killed?_

Although Kid couldn't read Killer's face, he knew what he was thinking.

"I like him. He isn't scared of me. I guess I don't want to betray his trust." Kid said, sitting down heavily. "Crap. I better not be going soft."

"Eustass-ya, I want your son back," Law said, sticking his head around the door.

"Yay! Law tou-san!" Bast said, climbing off Killer and running to Law.

"But he's your father…" Mumbled Law under his breath. "Never mind. Come here, Bast-ya."

 **Hey! So, what do you guys think about Bast? Fyi, this first chapter takes place one year before Sabody, so Law is 23 and Kid is 20. This is my first continued fanfiction. And I already said it above, but I'll say it again; this is** **not** **going to be a Law X Kid fanfick. Views expressed by any of the characters do not necessarily reflect the views of the author. Please review! Even if you think my story is total crap, please tell me why it is total crap (Without being an asshole about it) and I will proceed to make this story not total crap!**


	2. a ship and a submarine

Begin Chapter Two

 **Disclaimer; I do not own One Piece. The only one who is mine is Bast. There will be more OC's later, though. Again, not a Law X Kid fic! I don't go for that stuff! But if Ikkaku and Killer wind up dating, you can yell at me in the comments. I don't** ** _think_** **they will, but it really is out of my control.**

 **Dad; tou-san**

 **Mom; k** **ā** **-san**

 **Older brother; nii-san**

 **Older sister; on** **ê** **-san**

 **Wrote them that way because… I wanted to.**

"Bast-ya, it's time to leave," Law said, than started walking.

"Where are we going?" Bast said, bouncing along behind.

Kid caught up from behind and said, "We're pirates, so we live on ships, or in your dad's case, a sub."

"Sandwich?" Bast asked. He was having trouble keeping up with his dads

"Submarine," Law said, hefting his sword up onto his shoulder and staring off at the horizon.

"Wow! A submarine!" Bast said, yellow eyes glittering with excitement. He could hardly wait! The harbor was just a few blocks away, but it felt like a mile.

"My ship is better," Kid said. They walked in silence for awhile, then rounded a corner. Sunlight spilled across the weathered wood of the docks. People were running around everywhere, pirates and marines, civilians and merchants. Bast ogled everything, drinking it in. The ships were so majestic. Their masts seemed to scrape the sky.

"We're here," Law said, jogging Bast back to the present.

"Cool!" Bast cheered, looking at the ship and the submarine docked before them. Kid's ship was one of the coolest things Bast ever seen! The ship had a skull in the front and a cool design on the sails. It looked creepy, and Bast loved it.

Than there was the submarine. It had two masts, and a lamp off one side. It was bright yellow, with a smiley face painted on the side. There were five symbols that Bast didn't know, though. They looked sort of like the ones on the paper that Kā-san read… hang on, they were really familiar…

"Law tou-san! Dose five marks on your ship look like the ones on your hands!"

Law blinked. "Yeah. It says death. D-e-a-t-h," He said, pointing to each of the letters on his hands in turn.

"What does it mean?"

Law didn't say anything.

"Tou-san?" Bast said tentatively.

"…It's when someone leaves and you can never get them back." Law said at last, looking off at the horizon, his normal sly smile absent.

"He's looking to the North again," Muttered Penguin.

"I don't know what happened to captain there, but it wasn't good," Muttered Shachi.

"Do you think someone died?" Whispered Penguin.

"Probably. Possibly multiple people." Whispered back Shachi.

"Stop that," Ikkaku said.

"Oh," Bast said at last. She paused. "But why do you have it on your hand?"

Law didn't answer, he just shrugged and started to walk to his submarine.

"Anyway," Said Kid, much too loudly, "Why don't you check out my ship?"

"Okay!" Bast said, running up the gangplank and proceeding to run around all over Kid's ship at high speeds, checking out everything. He climbed the skull on the front of the boat. He climbed both masts. He ran around belowdecks. Finally, he was satisfied he'd seen everything, except for one locked door.

Bast frowned at the lock, than tugged on it. Nothing happened. He tugged on it again. The chain creaked a little. Bast gripped the lock tighter in his meaty little fist, and was about to yank it down as hard as he could, when Kid came up behind him.

"That's my room," Kid said. "None of my crew except for Killer is allowed in there. Your room is the empty one, down and to the right, past Killer's room." Kid didn't add the 'and stop trying to break into my room, brat,' at the end, but it was definitely there.

Bast nodded and ran off. The first door he came to had a lock on it, but it was open. Bast pulled the door open slightly and looked in. Definitely Killer's.

He continued down the hall, opened the next door on the right, and walked in.

The room was mostly bare, with one bed in the far right-hand corner. The bed was bolted to the wall. On the back wall was a small round window, letting in steamers of dusty sunlight. The left side of the room was filled with stacks of barrels and boxes. A layer of dust covered everything, making the room look slightly smudged.

Bast ran over and jumped as hard as he could onto the bed, sending up a huge cloud of dust. Bast flopped down on the bed, the springs groaning.

Bast watched the small particles of dust float through the air above him, lit gold with the sun, and he coughed and grinned and laughed.

"Bast? Brr. This is a creepy ship," said a voice from out in the hall. "Bast? Where are you?"

"In here!" Bast yelled. The door opened and Ik-ik-ikaky (Ikkaku) Onê-chan walked in.

"There you are. Want to see Captain's submarine?"

"Yeah!" Bast said, jumping off the bed and running over to her.

The two left, Bast running on ahead and Ikkaku walking behind, but not too far behind. She was on a rival pirate ship, she knew, and she was staying as close as she could to the person who was supposed to be there, thank you very much.

Ikkaku frowned as she passed the door with "Killer" scratched crudely into the wood. She pulled out a slip of paper and slipped it under the door, than caught up with Bast with a light jog.

"Slow down, Bast," Ikkaku said.

The two dashed out onto the deck, into the sunlight. Bast vaulted over the railing and jumped out over the sea.

"Ack! Bast! Get back here!" Ikkaku yelled, knowing it was useless. The little boy was-

"Bast? When did you get down here?" Bepo's voice echoed up the side of the ship.

"I jumped!" Bast's voice wafted up to Ikkaku, cheery as ever.

Ikkaku ran over to the railing and looked out at the submarine. Standing on the deck of the Polar Tang, was Bast, alive and well.

"That would have been bad," Ikkaku murmured to herself.

"What are you doing on my ship?" Ikkaku stole a glance over her shoulder. A menacing figure approached the young woman, goggles glinting in the late afternoon sun, captains' coat billowing behind him in the light wind. Yup, that was Kid, walking up behind her…

Ikkaku shrieked and vaulted over the railing. _Oh shit,_ she thought _. That's the ocean! Help!_

"Room! Shambles!"

"Captain!" Ikkaku bawled. "You saved mee!"

Law looked around. All the rest of his crew was cheering. Bast was sitting in _is that an impact crater?_ In the deck, grinning his little head off.

"Alright, Chibi Eustass-ya. This is the Polar Tang," Law said, ignoring Ikkaku, quietly pretending that he didn't just save her. "Penguin, would you show him around?"

"Yup, Captain!" Penguin said. "Now this is the main deck. Through here is the kitchen-" his voice faded out as he walked away, the perpetually cheerful redhead following.

A few hours later the sun was setting, and Bast had thoroughly explored the Polar Tang. He liked his room. It was small, but it had one of the really big portholes looking out into the sea. He was just starting to feel sleepy when Ikkaku approached him.

"Before you go to bed tonight, why don't you have a bath? You haven't had one in days and you are a little stinky," she said, smiling a bit.

"Bath… okay." Bast said, sounding dubious. Ikkaku sighed internally. She hadn't volunteered for this. She was the only one who was not on watch, operating the engines, or suffering from a case of overwhelming male pride. She had pointed out that Bast was a boy, so he should be bathed by such, but Captain had told her to, which was enough.

A little later, Shachi, who was _supposed_ on watch, heard an interesting conversation through the bathing room door…

"I'll draw the bath, you get undressed," Ikkaku said.

Bast said something Shachi couldn't hear. He moved a little closer and pressed his ear against the keyhole.

"No, see, the water's not too hot, test it with your toe. See? Now climb on in…"

Splashing sounds.

"Oh." Ikkaku said faintly.

The door slammed open before Shachi could react, sending him flying into the wall and his sunglasses skittering down the corridor.

"CAPTAIN! I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" Ikkaku yelled.

Law suddenly appeared in the hall, sword over shoulder.

"What is it, Ikkaku?"

"Bast is… is… a girl." Ikkaku stuttered.

"What? Monocle-ya said he was a boy…"

"No, Onê-chan is right. I am a girl!" Bast said, popping out of the bubbles in the bathtub.

"Why…?" Law said faintly. He looked lost.

"I let you fink I was a boy 'cause it was funny!" Bast said, giggling.

"O… kay?" Muttered Shachi, scrambling for his sunglasses.

"Weren't you supposed to be on duty, Shachi?" Law asked, tilting his head and staring at his crewman.

"Well, um…" stuttered Shachi.

 **Well, there we go! Bast's a girl! Chapter three is going to be a short one, but I have most of Chapter four finished and I know what will happen through the next few chapters. Hope you guys like it! Also, if any of you know a good betareader that works with One Piece, specifically family, adventure, and humor, please tell me. Please leave a review! Follow! Favorite! Pretty Please?**


	3. intimidation and bedtime stories

**Another chapter!**

 **Dad; tou-san**

 **Mom; k** **ā** **-san**

 **Older brother; nii-san**

 **Older sister; on** **ê** **-san**

 **Wrote them that way because… I wanted to. This was supposed to be a short chapter, guess it turned out to be a medium chapter. On chapter four, things will start to move along.**

 **Disclaimer; do not own One Piece.**

The sky was completely dark when Killer headed out to meet Ikkaku. He checked her note again. Yup, the Cafe was supposed to be on this street. He had already walked past several cafe's and was just about ready to turn around and see if they _did_ have the blue-and-white awning she specified in her note after all, when he finally got ahead of an obscenely tall man who had been blocking his vision, and he saw it. It was a little cafe, with a shaded patio. Right at the table closest to the street sat a woman with dark curly hair and an orange and yellow hat. Ikkaku. She looked up, than saw him and bit her lip. Her fist clenched next to her drink.

Killer strode up to the table.

"Wait! Temporary truce?" Ikkaku said, offering her hand. Despite the chill, A drop of sweat made its way down the side of her face and landed on the table next to her drink.

"Yeah. Truce," Killer said, shaking her somewhat clammy hand. He sat down in the chair across from her.

Ikkaku picked up the stir spoon from her hot chocolate and chimed it against the glass tabletop.

"I declare the first-ever meeting of the 'Are We Really the Smartest People Here' club now in session," She said formally.

"Are we really the only members?" Killer asked.

"Anyone from your crew qualify?" Ikkaku said.

"…"

"Same." Ikkaku pushed her chair back and regarded Killer's mask. She dropped her eyes to her drink. "What do you think about Bast?"

"Trafalgar isn't his father, is he?" Killer said.

"I don't think so. I'll have to ask Bepo. I only joined the Heart Pirates seven months ago. By the way, Bast's a girl."

"…"

"Was your captain… with anyone around four years ago?" Ikkaku asked. "How old _is_ Eustass anyway?"

"Around twenty," Killer said.

"That would mean that if he was Bast's father, he would be…" Ikkaku paused to do the math. "Oh god, he would have been around sixteen when she was born."

"Kid. Doesn't. Date." Killer said with absolute certainty. "It's not his thing. Even if he was dating anyone around then, he'd have told me."

"I thought so." Ikkaku said, sighing and leaning back.

"So, is your friend here, hon? What'll yall like ta drink?" said the waitress as she walked up to their table, coming up behind Killer.

"I'd like a second hot chocolate, if you would. It looks like I'll be here awhile," Ikkaku said to the waitress, smiling pleasantly.

"Beer," Killer said, not turning around.

"Honey, this is a coffee shop, we don't sell alcohol. The menu's over there." The waitress said.

"Why couldn't we meet in a bar?" Killer complained.

"Because I knew you'd be late, and I didn't want to wait around in a place filled with stinky pirates," Ikkaku said, then wished she hadn't. Luckily, Killer didn't kill her.

"Fine," Killer said, turning in his chair to face the waitress. "This coffee thingy." He said, pointing to one of the items.

The waitress turned green. "R-right away, sir."

"And bring a straw," Killer yelled at the waitress as she backed away from their table. Killer turned back around to face Ikkaku. "Anyway, Bast."

Forty-five minutes and three more hot chocolates and thirteen coffees later, the two had concluded their meeting and handed out assignments. Ikkaku was to ask Bepo about whether or not Law had done the deed around four years ago. Killer was to intimidate the manager of the hostel for more details about Bast's mother. They traded transponder snail numbers so they could communicate or hold meetings when their crews weren't docked on the same island.

…

Killer walked into hostel where they had found Bast. He took a quick look around the waiting room, then strode over to the man behind the front desk, completely ignoring the small line of people who wanted board.

"Tell me about Bast's mother." Killer said, sitting down on the front desk, glaring the manager. Or at least the manager was pretty sure that he was glaring. The manager swallowed.

"She had brown hair and blue eyes. She's not from this town, I think she might be from the South Blue, I'm not sure, she seemed really mad-" the hotel manager babbled. Killer watched the sweat run down through his greasy black hair.

"What's her name?" Killer interrupted.

"I don't know I see her around town a lot though. She moved to the area two years ago with that little boy-"

"Girl."

-little girl and she probably has a house or an apartment somewhere on the island but I don't know where it is you'll have to ask around," the hotel manager paused to take a deep breath. "Truthfully I don't know anything about her."

"Well, that's fantastic," Killer exhaled forcefully. "If Kid was here he'd kill you."

The man relaxed slightly.

"I'll just beat you up a little."

Killer walked out of the gates of the hostel complex wiping blood off his scythes, screams of terror receding in the distance. The old man would live. Maybe. Okay, maybe Killer had gone a little overboard, but on the upside, it was far less than what his captain would have done. At least he knew that mother and daughter looked nothing alike, and that Bast's mother is from the South Blue, same as him. If he was lucky, he could track her down.

…

Several hours later, dawn was breaking. Killer hadn't been lucky. He went back to the ship.

…

Around eight o'clock in the evening that night, Bast was heading to bed. Nobody seemed to know where Ikkaky ône-chan (Ikkaku) had gone, so Penguin put Bast to bed.

"Can I have a story?" Bast said, smiling up at Penguin sleepily.

"I'm not that good at telling stories," Penguin said honestly, hoping to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Aww, but I really really really wanted a bedtime stowy," Bast said, her golden eyes wide. Her lips formed a pout, the perfect puppy dog face.

"I… I do know one story," Penguin said.

Bast smiled sleepily.

"Once upon a time, there were three boys. Two of them were best friends, and the other was a little bit of an outcast. Now, the other two were mean boys, and they always liked to pick on the other boy for his appearance, and because he was about ten years younger than them. The two boys never knew that the other boy was actually very strong, probably stronger than the two boys."

"Then why didn't he stop them?" Bast said, eyelids drooping.

"He was also very meek, and he was scared of other people. He came from a country were everybody looked like he did."

"What did the scared boy look like?" Bast asked.

"Do you want me to tell the story or not? One day, the two mean boys were picking on Be- the meek boy as usual, but today was different. Today, another boy had showed up. He was only about sixteen, whereas the two mean boys were seventeen and eighteen.

"How old was the scared boy?"

"He was only nine years old. Now, this new boy wasn't very imposing. He was tall and slender, with a few faint wisps of a beard on his chin. But when he raised his hat and looked the two bullies in the eyes, they shivered. He had a sword, which he carried over his shoulder. The bullies told themselves there was nothing to be scared of, he was just another weakling who probably didn't know how to use that sword.

He told them, 'leave the kid alone.'

One of the boys said, 'or what? You can't make us do anything.'

The other said, 'You wanna fight, bro?'

The new boy didn't say anything. He just drew his sword. Before we knew it, we were down on the ground, pleading for our lives.

'What the hell, man?' one of the mean boys yelled.

'Who are you?' Yelled the other.

The other boy didn't answer. He helped the meek boy to his feet.

'Don't bully him again,' The boy said. He didn't add any threats onto the end, but the threat was still there anyways. He turned around and walked away.

'Who is he?' Asked the meek boy.

'Don't know,' said one of the bullies, standing up to help the other to his feet.

'Do care,' said the other, brushing dust off his shorts.

'I want to join him!' Said the bullies in unison.

'Me too!' said the meek boy.

'You can't, you're too wimpy,' one of the boys said.

The cool boy chose that moment to turn around and glare at them, just before he turned the corner and disappeared.

'Okay, temporary truce until we force him to let us join up with him?' I- one of the boys- said.

'Yeah,' Be- the meek boy said.

So they stalked the boy for several weeks, invited themselves over to dinner, and randomly showed up at his house until he finally gave in.

'Alright! Starting today, we're the-'" Penguin stopped. Bast had fallen asleep way back. Guess Penguin got caught up in that story. He left the room, and, as he expected, Shachi was leaning up against the wall, waiting for him.

"Hey. I know that story," Shachi said.

"Yeah, we both do." Penguin said. "The question is; did I mean meek… or mink?"

Bast listened as the two walked away laughing. She had her own suspicions who the story was about. But right now, her bed was warm. The air smelled dry and hot, but there were just the right amount of blankets for the temperature of the submarine. Bast looked out the porthole and could see the lights of the city bobbing up and down as the submarine rocked in the waves. She closed her eyes and heard the faint humming of the engines. Bast drifted off to sleep with a smile on her face.

 **Aww, so sweet! If you're curious about the story that Penguin told, look him up on Wikia. I was doing some research on the duo when I came across that little detail, and before I knew it, it was in the story. At this rate, I might have chapter four up by the end of today, but don't count on it. Hopefully chapter four will be up by Monday. I'm also working on adding an image for this story. Please FFR! (Follow, Favorite, Review)**


	4. an island

**Dad; tou-san**

 **Mom; k** **ā** **-san**

 **Older brother; nii-san**

 **Older sister; on** **ê** **-san**

 **Wrote them that way because… I wanted to.**

 **Do not own One Piece!**

A few months later, they reached a particular island. Extremely reluctantly, Kid and Law decided to let Bast play on her own.

"If you ever get in trouble, blow this whistle and we'll come help," Kid said gruffly, stringing a small metal whistle around Bast's neck.

"Okay," Bast said, and she smiled up at Kid. _I'm still not used to this,_ Kid thought.

Bast ran off down the street. The only reason they let her go was that it was a rather sleepy island. There was only one moderately large town on it, surrounded by fishing boats and pastures.

Bast ran down the main road, smiling and waving at people. She decided she liked it here. The people were nice. They smiled at her as she ran by, but it was a slightly sad smile, like they were pitying her. Bast wondered why. Bast had all she wanted. She had two dads that, even though they wouldn't admit it, cared for her. She had not one, but two homes! She had a lot of big brothers and a big sister.

Bast stopped. Her stomach was growling. Bast couldn't see it, but she knew that just around the corner, there was a pastry shop. She walked in, a bell chiming.

"Hi! Can I have a pastry?" She asked, smiling at the man and woman that stood behind the counter.

"Do you have any money, little girl?" The man asked through though his mustache.

"No." Bast said.

"I'm sorry, ki-" The woman elbowed him to cut him off. "Just give the girl what she wants."

A little bit later, Bast walked out to the grassy fields on the edge of the city, just finishing off the last of her raspberry danish. She didn't like bread, but she decided she could make an exception for pastry.

She walked over the top of a hill and saw there were five kids playing together, all about her age. There two boys and a girl older than her, a girl who was about her age, and a boy who looked to be about two.

"Hi! I'm Bast! Can I play with you?"

"Sure!" The oldest boy said, and the rest of them nodded.

For the rest of the afternoon, they played together. They played house. They played Marines versus pirates. Bast always wanted to be the pirate. But by the end of the afternoon, Bast had grown particularly close with a little girl named Suzie, the girl who was nearest to her age, and a boy named Tomas, the second oldest boy.

After playing together for awhile, the six children decided to go for a walk into town.

"Come on, let's go to the candy store!" Yelled the oldest boy.

"Yeah!" They all cheered.

"Whee! Come on Bast, you need to try the licorice at the Victory Candy Parlor! It's the _best!_ " Suzie said.

"Wait, guys, stop! dere's a bad man coming!" Bast said, eyes suddenly wild with panic. "Hurry!"

"Bast, what do you mean?" The oldest girl said.

"We know everybody in this town, there's nobody bad here. Besides, the street's empty," The oldest boy said, laying a hand on Bast's shoulder.

"Where do you think you're goin', brats?"

A man stepped out of an alleyway. He was tall, but not as tall as either of Bast's fathers. His chest was wide and his shirt open, showing a mess of curly brown hair. His hair was mud brown and hung limp. It looked like a brown oil slick.

"Heh, you're all comin' with me. I'm not gonna hurt ya too bad if you don't resist. I just wanna hold ya for ransom," He said.

"Help me!" Suzie screamed. "He's gonna kidnap m-"

The man slapped Suzie across the face, knocking her to the street. He kicked her a few times. She didn't get up.

"Don't the rest of ya try anything."

Four children shifted their gaze down to Suzie, than nodded meekly. Bast glanced at Suzie's face, than met the man's eyes and glared. His eyes were brown. Poop colored. Bast would have laughed hysterically at any other time.

"There there, kiddy, she ain't dead," the man said, putting a heavy hand down on Bast's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Bast hissed, taking a step closer and swatting the man's hand away. "I know Suzie's okay. But…" Bast said, her red hair falling over her eyes. The man took a step back, than mentally shook himself for being scared of someone who was three feet shorter than he was and couldn't be older than four.

"Oo hurt my fend!" Bast growled deeper than anyone would have thought possible for a four year old, her faint lisp making it somehow more intimidating.

For a second, the only thing the man saw was Bast's yellow eyes. Than Bast was on him, punching and kicking and clawing with all of her might.

"Aaaaaagh!" Someone get this brat off of me!" the man screamed.

"Good job, little girl. You caught 'Childcatcher' Midas. I'll take care of him now," said someone behind Bast.

Then Bast was lifted off ol' poopy eyes by the back of her shirt and set on the cobblestones nearby. Bast looked up in time to see the new man hit poopy eyes. The new man was tall and pink-haired. He raised his fist and struck a heroic pose, Poopy-eyes lying on the ground before him. Bast didn't like this new guy, but she knew her friends were safe for now.

Bast ran over to Suzie. There was blood coming from her head where she hit the pavement and a bruise forming on her cheek. She was unconscious. Bast noticed a faint trickle of blood running out of the corner of Suzie's mouth.

Bast lifted the whistle to her mouth, than stopped. Kid tou-san would come too if she blew it, and he would just smash everyone and everything and make it all worse.

"Tomas," Bast said, "Help me. Need to take Suzie to doctor."

"She'll get help," Tomas said. "That's my big brother. He'll help her." Tomas pointed to the tall pink-haired man who was putting handcuffs on poop-eyes.

"He looks busy," Bast said. "Come on," she lifted Suzie's shoulders. After a pause, Tomas grabbed her legs. "That way!" Bast said, pointing down the street to the harbor.

"Why? There aren't any doctors that way. That's the port, silly."

"Trust me," Bast said, walking in that direction, pulling Tomas along behind her.

…

Back at the port, Law sat up from where he was lounging on Bepo.

"Eustass-ya. Your daughter needs help."

"She's yours," Kid said, leaning on the railing and lazily drinking from a bottle of rum, despite the fact it was the middle of the day.

Then the second part of Law's sentence made it's way up to Kid's alcohol-slowed brain. He dropped the bottle (which luckily landed upright and did not break) and lurched to his feet, drawing his short dagger.

"Where is she? I'll kill anyone who-" Kid said.

"Shut up, Eustass-ya. Bast needs _my_ help," Law said, smirk widening. Before Kid could retort, Law intoned, "Room! Shambles!" and where a rock had been before, there was now a very familiar redhead and another girl. The second child was slumped limply in Bast's arms, clearly in need of medical attention. Some blood seeped through her straw-blonde hair and dripped onto her green dress.

"Daddy, you godda help her. She's my friend." Bast said, staring up at Law, not at all shocked by her sudden teleportation.

Law sighed. "Shambles!" The little girl disappeared, now inside the medical bay of the Polar Tang.

"What happened, Chibi Trafalgar?" Kid called.

"I met her outside the village. We went for a walk, and this mean guy came and said some things I didn't understand, but then he hurt Suzie, so I got mad and beat him up. Was that right?"

 _Anyone else would tell her that violence can't solve everything or some shit like that,_ Kid thought. "Yep," he said.

…

Suzie moaned softly. Her head hurt. She didn't want to open her eyes, but she knew she was lying on her back, on a mattress, in a room with bright lights. She cracked open one eye. She wasn't at home. This place looked like a hospital, but it didn't feel quite right, but she couldn't put a finger on why not. She opened both eyes.

"Blondie-ya's awake. Come over, Bast-ya." She doesn't recognize that voice.

Suddenly, a man loomed over her. He was wearing a puffy, spotted hat. His eyes were a menacing yellow, with deep shadows beneath them. He had sideburns and a small, scruffy beard on his chin. He was wearing a yellow hoodie and gripped a sword in one hand. The man smirked when he saw her eyes widen.

Suzie squeaked, "Daddy! Mommy! Somebody help meee!"

Bast ran up to the side of the bed.

"Suzie! You're okay! I'm so happy!" Bast said, giving her a fierce hug.

"B-b-bast, who is th-that?" Suzie said, clinging tightly to Bast for entirely different reasons than why Bast was hugging her.

The man answered, "My name's Trafalgar Law, Blondie-ya. I'm a pirate and a doctor."

"AAAAAAAH! A pirate! Somebody save me!" Suzie wailed.

"What's all this ruckus about?" A new voice said.

"Eustass-ya, who said you could board my submarine?" The pirate said, scowling.

Suzie rolled onto her side. She was confronted with a terrible sight. This one was even more scary than the other one! He had red hair and gigantic muscles and just reeked of pirate.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYAAA!" Suzie screamed. She hopped off the bunk and raced through the door. She ran around the metal hallways until she finally found the exit, ran out onto the deck, down the gangplank and onto the island. Bast would never see her again.

…

Down on the road to the port, a little boy stood, blinking with confusion. A few minutes ago there had been an unconscious girl in his arms and another, more awake girl standing by his side, but suddenly a giant blue dome appeared, and then the two girls were gone. He did a slow blink. He thought back to the huge books filled with devil fruit powers that his father made him read. The blue dome reminded him of a certain fruit, one he had read about just last night…

"Ope-Ope no mi…" he whispered.

Then he turned around and ran as fast as he could for the island's biggest library.

 **Dun dun duun! What will happen next? Follow/favorite to find out! Wink wink wink.** **Pleeeease? ; ) I'll do my best to keep getting those chapters out there!**

 **Fun fact; Tomas's original name was Tomas, but that name has too much attachment to me. Samwise Gamgee for Lyfe!**

 **Yes, Pink haired showoff is a younger Fullbody. What's he doing in the Grand Line? He was stationed there for only a short time because he enlisted there, but a year later he was transferred to the East Blue because he was too weak for Grand Line navy. Not actual Eiichiro Oda, that's my addition. Next chapter should be out by the weekend!**


	5. Sandwiches

**I do not own One Piece, although that would be A-Ma-Zing!**

 **Dictionary for yous;**

 **Dad; tou-san**

 **Mom; k** **ā** **-san**

 **Older brother; nii-san**

 **Older sister; on** **ê** **-san**

 **Aunt; Oba-san**

 **Wrote them that way because… I wanted to.**

Tomas slammed open the library door.

"Shh, Tomas. Don't be so loud," the librarian said, politely shushing him.

"Where are the devil fruit journals?" Tomas panted as quietly as he could.

"In the back. Go to nonfiction, then to the section on botany. Akuma no mi should have its own bookcase. Are you looking for general information, the different varieties, research on Akuma no mi, or current users?"

"Current users," Tomas said, his breath slowly coming back to him.

"Should be under U for users. Remember, you can't check them out of the library," The librarian called after his retreating back.

He quickly found the correct shelf. There they were, all lined up. Twenty-six volumes filled with devil fruit power users from A to Z. He yanked out O.

"Ope-Ope, Ope-Ope," he muttered to himself as he turned the pages.

The book slipped out of his fingers and landed on the floor, open to a drawing of a heart-shaped fruit about the size of a large strawberry. The little boy quickly scanned past a general description and a catalog of past users, until he came to the most recent entry. There was a picture of a man in a puffy hat next to the text. It was pretty blurry, obviously taken without the subject's knowledge. Tomas couldn't tell much about him, and it was obviously a him, Tomas could tell from the faint smudges of sideburns near his ears, but the man's yellow eyes made Tomas shiver slightly. Tomas' looked away from the picture and started reading the text.

"Trafalgar Law, age 23. Pirate Captain. Crew; Heart Pirates. Current bounty, 93,000,000 beri. Notes; Notorious for using the considerable power of the Op-Op fruit for his own, often destructive, means. His pirate crew consists of nineteen well-trained fighters who are extremely loyal to Law," Tomas read aloud.

A shiver ran down his spine. _93 million beri bounty is exceptional for this early in the Grand Line! If I tell my father this, he will be_ so _pleased with me!_ Tomas thought.

"Heya Tomas! Whacha readin'?" Bast said, suddenly appearing over Tomas' shoulder. Tomas jumped and dropped the book, where it landed open to the picture of the Op-Op fruit again.

"N-nothing! Just a book!" Tomas panicked.

"Wow, what's that heart-shaped fruit? It looks cool," Bast said, pointing.

"Um, it's just a… strawberry!" He said, grasping at straws.

Bast frowned. "That's not a strawberry, silly! Strawberries aren't swirly!"

"Okay …It's a devil fruit called the Ope-Ope no mi. Do you know what devil fruits are?"

"Woow! That's the devil fruit my dad has!" Bast said.

"Who is your Dad?" Tomas asked, even though he had a guess. If Bast was correct in saying that her father had the Op-op fruit…

"He's Law tou-san, and he's a pirate!" Bast said, grinning as though she had not just said her father was a man with a 93 million beri bounty on his head.

"Oh," Tomas said, doing his best to not react. He changed the subject. "Want to get ice cream with me? I have a few beri."

"You bet!" Bast said, running out the door past the librarian and out into the sunlight.

Thirty minutes later, they had finished their ice creams and were sitting on a bench in the park.

"Bast… do you want to have dinner at my house tonight?" Tomas asked carefully. He didn't want to upset her.

"Sure! I'd love to, Tomas!" Bast said, grinning. Tomas didn't know if he had ever seen her _not_ grinning. "What're your parents like?

"I just have a Dad," Tomas said. "My Mom died a little after I was born. My older brother, Fullbody, won't be coming home tonight, so it will just be the three of us."

"Oh. I have two dads! And one sister and… err… and more brothers than I can count right now."

 _Trafalgar Law is one of Bast's fathers,_ Tomas thought. _Who is the other one? I'm almost afraid to ask. Hopefully he's just some random villager that took her in and we can just ignore all of this._

He asked.

"Law tou-san and Kid tou-san," Bast supplied happily.

"Do you know their full names?" Tomas said, his hopeful feeling slowly descending and landing somewhere around his feet.

"Tra-fal-gar Law and Uoo-stas Kid," Bast said, doing her best to pronounce their names the way they told her to. Law tou-san got _so_ touchy when she mispronounced it. "So… I'm Trafalgar Eustass Bast!"

Tomas swallowed. _Don't act shocked don't act shocked,_ He thought.

"That's nice," he said, keeping his face as blank as possible. "Will they mind if you have dinner at my house?"

"I don't think so. Do you have a Den-Den Mushi I could call them on? Ikkaky onê-san gave me Law tou-san's number."

"Sh-sure," Tomas said, pulling out his baby Den-Den.

Bast dialed the number, then said; "Hi, tou-san!" Into the receiver.

The snail's eyes changed to a menacing yellow hue that matched the picture in the book.

"Eustass-ya's your father. What did you want?"

"Can I have dinner at my friend Tomas' house?"

"… do you trust him?" The snail's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Of course I do! He's my friend! He won't hurt me!" Bast said indignantly.

"…Sure." Law hung up, and the snail fell asleep.

Tomas surreptitiously stuck his hand in his pocket and stopped the tone dial's recording.

"Shouldn't you check with your other dad?" Tomas asked, getting another tone dial ready.

The second conversation went much the same as the first, except Kid did was a bit louder than Law.

Now Tomas had two recordings.

"Come on, let's go to my place," Tomas said, taking his hand out of his pocket.

"Yeah! That's sounds fun!" Bast said, taking off down the street.

"Bast! My house it the other way!" Tomas yelled after her.

"Okay!" Bast turned around and came charging back up the street.

…

"Help yourself to anything in the fridge. I've got to talk to my dad," Tomas said, then braced himself and walked into his only parent's office.

"Hello, father."

The tall blonde looked up from his desk. "You better have brought me good news if you are going to interrupt my work."

"The girl I have in the other room. She was captured by pirates and seems to think they are her biological parents," Tomas said.

"And who are these pirates?"

"Trafalgar Law from the North Blue. Bounty; 93 million. Eustass Kid from the South Blue. Bounty, 123 million."

"Interesting." Tomas' father leaned his head against his fist. "Are you sure they would come to pay the ransom?"

"I don't think they will come for her at all. I just want to free her from those pirates."

"I see. That is good. Eustass and Trafalgar are well known for their brutality," Tomas' father said, getting up from his desk. "Tomas, order sandwiches." Tomas' father pressed a small vial into Tomas' hand.

"Understood, father," Tomas said, taking the vial.

…

About half an hour later, Six sandwiches arrived at the door.

"Yay!" Bast cheered. "Food!"

"Go wait in the dining room. I'll pour you a drink," Tomas said, grabbing the boxes of sandwiches and walking into the kitchen.

"Okay!" Bast sat down at the table.

Now in the kitchen, Tomas unwrapped the sandwiches. Two egg salad sandwiches for his dad, two pastrami sandwiches for himself, and two ham-and-cheese sandwiches for Bast. He'd forgotten to ask Bast what she liked, but he was pretty sure that she would like ham-and-cheese. Tomas uncorked the vial that his father had given him and emptied all the contents onto one of Bast's sandwiches. He waited until the pale yellow fluid was completely soaked into the bread, then he poured two glasses of juice and one glass of wine, and brought it all out to the table.

"Yay!" Bast cheered, then she frowned.

Sam did not see it. He was distracted by a tall, blonde-haired man's entrance. "There you are, father. Let us eat."

"So father," Tomas said after he had a few bites of his first sandwich, "How is your work?"

Tomas elbowed Bast. "He's a marine!" Tomas whispered.

"Well, nothing's happened recently," Tomas' father said, "But…" He paused. "Have I ever told you about the defeat of Shiki The Golden Lion?" Tomas's father launches himself into the telling. Tomas was paying rapt attention. Bast, not so much.

Bast picked up her first sandwich and sniffed it. It didn't smell right. It smelled like meat and cheese, with that awful bready overtone, but there was something… off. Bast supposed it was a new kind of bread, with a faint floral undertone beneath the yeast scent. She turned it over in her hands, than glared at the smushed fingerprints she left in the white bread. _Bread._ She took off the bread and ate the inside of the sandwich, and proceeded with the same strategy for the other one. She wadded up the bread into a big white ball twice the size of her fist and tossed it into the garbage can.

"… And that's the story of how Vice Admiral Garp and Fleet Admiral Sengoku took down Shiki the Golden Lion. With a bit of my help, of course," finished Tomas' dad.

"Wow, that's amazing," Tomas said, perfectly politely. "Bast, what did you think?"

"Do you know any stories about great pirates?" Bast asked. She looked up at Tomas' father.

"Now, pirates are evil scum. Admiral Akainu has the right idea. There isn't such a thing as a great pirate, and especially not a good pirate," Tomas' dad said, shaking his finger at Bast.

"Take dat back! Not all pirates are bad! My dads took me in, even though dey didn't half to! You're wrong! I've only lived wif dem for a few months, but dey are good people!" Bast yelled, half incoherently.

Tomas' father leaned in and put his hand on her shoulder. "I hate to break this to you, but they soon will tire of you and maroon you on an island somewhere. Both of them are famous for their brutality and quite frankly, I am surprised they haven't killed you already."

"I don't beweve you!" Bast yelled, trying to throw the marine's hand off her shoulder as she glared at him. For a second it looked like she was about to break free and attack, but then her eyelids drooped, and she slumped into the marine's lap.

"Is she okay?" Tomas said, eyes wide, touching her shoulder gently.

"Yes. She will wake up after thirty-six hours. Somnus extract is very effective, but safe. I will take her to a marine base, just until we know where her parents are. Hopefully she will be returned to the loving arms of her _rightful_ family soon enough," Tomas' father said, lifting Bast gently. "Clear the table and do the dishes."

"Yes, father," Tomas said.

 **My apologies if my narration style keeps changing! I'm just trying to find the right one for this story. P.S. Bast normally can pronounce words correctly, but she develops a lisp when she gets angry.**

 **Sarge1130; the really long reviews are** ** _so_** **motivating! I thank you, my friend! Please review more! Hint hint hint!**

 **MadelVer; Thank you! That was really helpful!**

 **Reisan19; Here you go!**

 **Guest; Thank you! How do you like the next few chapters?**


	6. The Marine base

Bast opened her eyes. Everything was fuzzy around the edges. All sound was muted. Bast was lying on her back. All she could see was the ceiling. It was made of sheets of metal riveted together. It looked the Polar Tang… but it didn't. For one thing, it did not smell like the Polar Tang. The Polar Tang smelled like the dry heat from the engines, always with a faint hint of antiseptic from the medical bay.

It didn't smell like Kid tou-san's ship either, with its smell of grease and a coppery scent Bast couldn't place. This place smelled like soap and gunpowder and too many people.

A bed. She was lying on a bed.

"Where am I?" Bast said plaintively. Her voice was hoarse.

No one answered.

"Law tou-san?" Bast said.

No one answered.

"Kid tou-san?"

No one answered.

"Onê-san?"

No one answered.

"Nii-san?"

No one answered.

Bast sniffled. "Help me!" She wailed.

A Marine burst into the room. "What's wrong? It's okay, we'll take you to your rightful parents! We're on our way to a Marine base now." The Marine grabbed Bast's hand and patted it. Bast slapped him one.

"Where's Tou-san?"

"I don't know, honey. That's what we're going to find out when we go to the base."

"Take me home," Bast said, pouting.

"We're working on it!"

"I'm tired and I'm hungry and I WANNA GO HOME!" Bast yelled.

"Calm down! You'll be home soon!" The Marine said. _I didn't enlist to do daycare duty!_

"Huh." Bast crossed her arms across her chest.

"You know were your home is?"

"Uh-huh," Bast said.

"Where is it?"

"Back that way."

"Where is it?"

"On Law tou-san's submarine or on Kid tou-san's ship."

"No, your other home."

"I won't say anything else unless you feed me."

 _Why is she being so difficult?_ The Marine thought. Commodore _Blanc said that she was an easygoing brat!_

"Fine, fine. Let's get you some food," the Marine said, throwing his hands up in surrender.

The Marine turned and left the room. Bast slid off the bed and followed.

…

Law woke up with a start. There was something wrong, but he couldn't put a finger on it. He got out of his metal bunk and walked down the twisting hallways until he reached the deck, where he leaned on the railing and looked out over the waves. It was still very early in the morning. The waters were deep black. The moon, which was a little bit from full, hung over the submarine, looking like a patch of snow balanced on a rock at sea. Such a night should be quiet…

"Eustass-ya and his crew are still partying," He muttered to himself. Than louder, "Cilone, have you seen anything?"

Silence. Then from up on the cabintop, a faint snore rose over the throbbing bass of Eustass-ya's music.

"Cilone," Law growled under his breath. He sighs. "Room!" The blue dome formed over himself and his sleeping crewman. Law walked over to Cilone and kneeled down in front of him, then stuck out both fists, thumbs extended.

"Contershock!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!"

Law had toned down countershock so that he did not kill or (severely) injure his crewmate, But Law was sure that it hurt like hell.

"AAAGH! What was that, man? Invaders? Well, you're gonna pay for thi- well, hello, Captain! Fancy seeing you out here this early!"

"Shut up and stay awake, Cilone," Law turned around and started back to his cabin.

"Captain?"

"What?"

"I like your pajamas."

…

The Marine opened a pair of double doors. He said, "In here is the buffet. Eat all you want."

"Food!" Bast cheered. She was really hungry.

"Hello, sweetpea. You the girl that we rescued from pirates?" Said the woman who was serving food.

Bast frowned and huffed. "You guys kidnapped me!"

"Okay, sweetie," The cook said, smiling at Bast. "What'll you be wanting?"

Bast broke off from staring at the cook, an older woman with gray hair and a wrinkly face, to say;

"A lot of everything. Except for the sandwiches."

"Alright, hon." The cook scooped some udon noodles onto a plate.

"That isn't curry udon, right?" Bast said, glaring at the noodles.

"No, dear, these are Spicy Scezuan Noodles. The boys call them Peanut Noodles. You aren't allergic to peanuts, I hope," The waitress said, heaping some cucumbers on top and plopping three rice balls down next to the noodles. "And these are okata filled. You want anything more?"

"Three of those cabbage rolls and two grilled fish, please."

"You're a polite one, aren't you?" The waitress said, putting Bast's requests on a separate plate and handing Bast her dinner.

"She's not that polite to me," Muttered the Marine who brought Bast there.

"Ah, Rogan, but you aren't giving her food. That reminds me. How's your brother Morgan doing?"

"Shipped off to the East Blue about two years back. He's captain of some backwater navy base now. He's doing better than I am, at least! I'd like that clam chowder, please," Said the Marine that brought Bast to the cafeteria, Rogan.

Bast slunk off to a corner table. The food was really yummy, but not nearly as good as Killers' or Fugu's. Bast bit her lip as a few tears ran down her cheeks.

Bast gobbled down the last of her food and looked up at Rogan. He'd sat down with some of his Marine friends and wasn't paying the least amount of attention to Bast. Bast quietly returned her plates and silverware to the nice lunch lady, then walked out of the cafeteria, close behind another Marine.

Bast thought back to what Law tou-san had told her about a month ago.

" _If you ever find yourself in a Marine base and you aren't_ _in danger for your life, collect intel for me. The most important papers will be in locked filing cabinets in rooms behind the offices of the highest officers on the base. Got all that? The kind of stuff I'll need is…"_

And what Kid tou-san told her three weeks ago.

 _"_ _If ya ever get stuck in a Marine base, destroy as much as you possibly can! Especially important papers and shit like that. If ya find treasure, bring it home!"_

Bast nodded, shnorked up her boogers and wiped her eyes. She felt a bit better with an important mission straight from her dads. She turned left and walked down the hallway, quietly following the Marine who had left ahead of her.

…

About half an hour later, in the cafeteria…

"Dahhh! Where'd the brat go?" Rogan yelled.

"I saw her leave about half an hour ago, Rogan dear," Supplied the cafeteria lady, waving her ladle for emphasis. "Don't worry, she was with another Marine."

"Alright, guess that's okay." Rogan turned around and resumed his conversation with his buddies.

…

Bast had followed the man carefully, always ducking into a side room when he looked over his shoulder. She had followed him all the way, until he stopped at a big door. He opened it and walked in.

Bast managed to see inside, just before the door closed. Just the man's bunks. Bast huffed grumpily and walked off to find someone else to stalk.

…

Back on Kid's ship, Killer and Heat leaned against the railing and looked at the sea, a bottle in each of their hands.

"Will ya lookit that," Muttered Heat. "'Ol grouchy fluffy hat'sh got his room thingy goin'. Up, he's leavin'. Looksh like e' chopped up is own crewmate an' stuck bits of 'im all over 'is sub."

"Shut up, Heat," Muttered Killer, the considerably more sober of the two. "And you shouldn't drink so much. Fire and alcohol don't mix very well."

"Ah, hesh up."

The two sat in silence and listened to Kid's heavy metal.

"Y'know, ol buddy…" Heat said.

Killer didn't respond.

"Wheresh that wittle brat Kaptin took in? Wernt we shposed to look after her tonite?"

"… Shit."

 **Ah, now those Marines are up to their knees in something brown and gooey that isn't brownie batter. How did you guys like this? Sorry this chapter isn't up to my full standards of length, but… that was just the perfect place to stop! Heheh, I know, I'm evil.**

 **Fugu is the guy directly above Bepo in that group pose the Heart Pirates did. He's the one with the mustache. I named him Fugu and said he was the cook because Fugu means pufferfish, which felt right and because I wanted to.**

 **Guest;**

 **young children "are in a period of rapid mental development" (don't know who I'm quoting, but I'm pretty sure I'm quoting one of those parenting sites) at this point in their lives, so yeah, it would definitely be conceivable that Bast has improved her grammar in the few months she was with Law and Kid.**

 **Sarge1130;**

 **Again, thank you for the long reviews! They make my day! See everybody? Leave reviews, please!**


	7. Infiltration and destruction

**Usual dictionary;**

 **Dad; tou-san**

 **Mom; k** **ā** **-san**

 **Older brother; nii-san**

 **Older sister; on** **ê** **-san**

 **F-bomb warning for this chapter! And other words of that caliber! Marines, you cuss too much!**

 **Disclaimer; I do not own One Piece!**

Bast was following her thirty-second Marine. They never seemed to notice, but they never went anywhere like the treasure storage or a big looking office, well, one went to a big office, but there was a scary guy with a big mustache in there and Bast didn't want to go in.

Then Marine no. 32 stopped to talk with his friends in the corridor. Bast hid behind the door and listened.

"Where's that brat we saved?" One said.

"I don't know!" Another Marine said. "The sleeping potion was supposed to keep her asleep until we got to the base, but she woke up after only eight hours!"

"And then _that idiot_ Rogan takes her out of her room and then _looses_ her in the base! We've gotta find her!"

 _hmph. Well I'm not going to show myself to them!_ Bast thought. _So there!_

Bast suddenly felt someone walking down the corridor in the opposite direction, coming right up to the group of chatterboxes. This guy felt stronger than all the other people at this base. Bast watched the guy approach and stop directly behind the group. He stood there for awhile. The Marines were oblivious. The man took a deep breath;

"What are you doing, standing around and gossiping like little girls? GET MOVING!" He yelled.

"Yessir!" The chatty Marines yelled in unison. They saluted.

"Now get moving. Sgt. Ferrel, you're on patrol. Ensign Robert, you are in the training room. Sgt. Nicols, you have kitchen duty. Now, MOVE IT!"

"Yes, SIR!" They all yelled, then marched off in different directions. The man with the big coat nodded and turned down a connecting hall.

 _He looks important,_ Bast thought. She let him get a ways ahead of her, than she started tailing him, making sure to stay several feet behind him.

The man strode down the halls. He turned left, then right, then right again and then turned into a side room. Bast hid behind a trash can and watched the door. A few minutes passed. The man left the room.

Bast looked up the corridor. All clear. Down the corridor. All clear. She dashed into the room just before the door closed.

Bast leaned against the door, a slightly crazed grin on her face. Her heart was pounding and she felt like she could do anything. Sneaking was so much fun! She looked around the room. There was a big desk in the middle, with a large poster behind it that said something Bast couldn't read. But more importantly, there were three filing cabinets stuffed with papers. Bast dashed over to them and yanked open one of their drawers at random and stared blindly at the folders inside. They were all neatly marked. There was just one problem;

Bast didn't know how to read.

"Okay," Bast said out loud. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the scrap of paper Law tou-san had given her and she thought back to what he had said.

" _The kind of stuff I'll need is information on trading routes, especially for Marine cargo and treasure ships. More importantly, I need papers on what Donquitoxe Doflamingo has been doing. That will be under 'Shichibukai, Donquitoxe Doflamingo.' If you can find anything about Vice Admiral Vergo, that will be useful too."_

Bast had said, " _But I don't know how to read,"_

 _"That won't be a problem. Here. Compare what I have written with what is written on the file. I trust that you can figure out the rest."_

 _"But why do you want information about this Dofy guy?"_

 _"_ Don't _call him Dofy."_ Law had said that with so much ferocity that Bast did not ask any more questions.

Bast looked at the paper. She could not read, but she had memorized what was written there. Bast scanned the files in that drawer. One match. Bast yanked out the file and stuffed it down her shirt. She went through the same process for every drawer in all the file cabinets. By the end of it, the front of her shirt was swollen, and it crinkled when she moved.

 _I need everything that you can get._

Bast walked over to the desk. There were some more papers here. Bast found a sheaf of papers that matched one set of letters, and three more loose papers that matched another set. There was a picture of a guy with pointy sunglasses on the front of one of the papers that matched. _Is this the Doflamingo guy Law tou-san was talking about? He looks like a flamingo_. Bast shoved the papers down her shirt and cast her gaze over the desk. A box of cigarettes, an ashtray, and a lighter.

 _Destroy as much as you can! Especially important papers and shit like that._

Bast picked up the lighter and pressed down on the little button. Bast watched the flame flicker for a moment, then put it against one of the papers that rested on the desk. It was so satisfying to watch it turn black and crumble. Bast reached out and touched the flame, then jerked back.

"Owie! It bit me!" Bast yelled. Bast stuck her 'bit' finger in her mouth and sucked on it. She glared at the paper and watched its letters crumble into ash. The flame passed on to the next paper, then the next. Then the wooden desk caught fire.

"Wow, it's really hungry," Bast said to herself. "It eats weird things, though!"

Now there was black smoke billowing up from the burning desk. It smelled bad and it was getting hard to breathe, so Bast left.

Bast crept down the hallways, hiding when ever she saw a Marine. Sometimes she waited until the very last moment to hide, and then crouched breathless and grinning as the Marine passed her by. _This is so much fun!_ Bast thought.

Bast lept into a doorway as a Marine raced down the hall past her.

"Commodore!" The Marine yelled. "Commodore!"

Bast watched the man with the big coat stride down the hall after the source of commotion.

"What is it, Warrant officer Brannew?"

"Sir, your office is on fire!"

"What?" The commodore in the long coat said.

"And it is suspected that the perpetrator is the little girl we brought aboard!"

The commodore pulled out a den-den mushi and yelled into it. "Attention all units! There is a fire in sector five! Units one and four, extinguish the fire! Units two and three, track down a brat with red hair and yellow eyes! She is somewhere in this building!" The commodore hung up, then turned to the Marine next to him. "You are in unit four, Brannew! Get moving!"

"Yes, sir!" Brannew saluted and ran off.

Bast watched the commodore leave, then left herself.

Bast, now extremely drunk on adrenalin, _ran_ down the corridors, until…

Bast took a sharp left, accelerated to full speed… aaand ran smack into a marine.

"Whoa!" The Marine yelled. He grabbed onto Bast's arm before she could get away. He pulled out a den-den and yelled into it;"This is first class private recruit Daniels reporting from sector One One Five Nine. I have caught the girl and am requesting backup. Repeat, first class private recruit Daniels reporting from sector One One Five Nine. I have caught the girl and am requesting backup."

"Shit!" Bast said, trying to yank free of the marine's grip on her arm, but this guy was way stronger than Poopy eyes back on that island.

"Where did you learn that word?" Daniels-guy asked.

"Let me go, you jerk! Fucking bastard!"

"What?"

At that moment, thirteen more marines arrived and all grabbed on to some part of Bast and lifted her off the ground. They carried her to the commodore.

"So you have captured the girl." The commodore said. "May I ask why your ears are bleeding?"

"She cusses like a pirate," Daniels said.

"That's because I am a pirate, you-" Bast was cut off as the commodore put his hand over her mouth.

"Silence. I do not want you to give my Marines bad habits."

Bast glared and bit the Commodore's hand. The Commodore winced but he did not remove his hand.

"Take her to a storage room. One with a secure lock. Once you have done that, report to me in sector four. They seem to still be having trouble controlling the fire."

"Yes, SIR!" The Marines hollered, and they left. Bast started screaming profanities as soon as the commodore took his hand off her mouth, but then another Marine slapped his hand down over it.

"Ow! She's biting me..." He whined to his coworkers.

"Just please please _please_ keep her quiet, Mike. I'll let you win at cards next time."

"Grrr…" Mike the Marine said.

"And I'll buy you a round of drinks the next time we reach a bar! Just keep her quiet!" The other Marine said desperately.

"Yeah, sure."

Bast snarled under Mike's hand and bit a chunk out of it.

"OOOW! What the fuu-"

"Oh for god's sake, Mike, just stick a handkerchief in her mouth," Said the female Marine who was holding Bast's left thigh.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Mike said, pulling his marine scarf off his neck and cramming it into Bast's mouth.

"Because you are an idiot," The female Marine said, rolling her eyes.

"MMMMMMMM! MM, MMMM! MMM-MMMMM! MMMMM!" Bast said.

"We know, honey, we know," Said the Marine who was holding Bast's right shoulder.

Bast glared, took a deep breath in, and then she made a high-pitch keening noise in that Marine's ear.

"OOOW! What the fuu-" The Marine said.

"Fredrick! Don't teach her words like that!" The female Marine scolded.

"She already knows that word! Anyway, were at a storage room now!"

"Fredrick, this is the treas-" The female Marine said.

"I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" Fredrick yelled. "ALL IN FAVOR OF DUMPING THE LITTLE BITCH IN HERE?"

Every single Marine raised their hand.

"Fine," the female Marine sighed. "Since I'm the only one of Sargent rank or higher present, I'll unlock the door and take the blame for whatever happens."

"Yeah!" The marines cheered.

The Marine opened the door, and the others took up a position either near Bast's head or Bast's legs. They started to rock her back and forth, Back and fourth.

"One, Two, THREE!" They yelled in unison. On three, they threw Bast into the storage room, then ran and slammed the door.

Bast pulled the handkerchief out of her mouth and yelled, "AAGH! You meanies!" The ultimate insult in her book. But the door was already closed.

Bast ran to the doors and tried to shove them open, but it was no use. Bast threw a tantrum in the corner.

"Fine! Be that way!" Bast yelled at the stubborn door. She flopped onto her back. Something… _clinked_.

"Huh?" Bast said. She rolled over.

"Woow!" Scattered across the floor of the room were gold coins, treasure chests and simple wads of cash.

 _If you find treasure, bring it home!_ Bast ran over to one of the biggest chests and tried to lift it. It wouldn't budge. She ran to a sightly smaller chest. It wouldn't budge. The next smallest chest rose a little off the ground when she tried, but she couldn't pick it up. She tried all the chests, but they were all to heavy to lift! Bast settled with filling her pants pockets with the smallest things she could find.

 _At least they didn't find the papers I stole,_ Bast thought. Bast was wading through a mound of treasure, trying to decide what to take, when she took a step and tripped over something buried in the pile.

 _What was that?_ Bast thought. She dug through the pile of treasure and uncovered a small wooden box.

"This is perfect!" Bast said out loud. She yanked on the lid of the box until it snapped open. All that was inside was a single piece of fruit.

"That's weird." Bast said. It was pretty small, about the size and shape of a kiwi. It fielt sort of soft and downy, like a kiwi. But unlike a kiwi, this fruit was deep purple and had faint brown swirls. Bast poked it, hard. She looked at the fingerprint she'd left. It shone bright yellow.

"Weeeird," Bast said. It was a purple kiwi that bruised yellow! Bast was about to toss it to the side and take the box, when her stomach growled. "It looks really tasty…" Bast said. She picked the skin off and stared at the small fruit. Inside it was a creamy yellow. Bast broke it in half and swallowed one of the halves.

"Yuck! This is disgusting!" Bast said. She threw the other half across _the_ room and watched it hit with a satisfying goopy _SPLAT_ against the wall. "Eww," Bast said, wiping her hands on her pants.

"That fruit looked cool, but it tasted disgusting!" Bast said. She continued to scrounge for treasure.

After another half an hour, Bast's pockets were full, the front of her shirt was full, and the chest the fruit had been in was full, and Bast's stomach was empty, but still reeling from that icky fruit that had wound up in it.

Bast wanted out. She walked up to the main door and put her hand over the lock.

"Open!" Bast said, hoping something would happen. Nothing did. "OPEN!" She yelled.

It didn't open.

"Ugh! I _hate_ this door!" Bast yelled. "OW!" Bast pulled her hand off the lock and looked at it. "It bit me!" Bast stared at the quarter-sized burn mark that had appeared on the palm of her hand. She gasped. The burn was slowly fading and shrinking until her hand was back to a normal, healthy pink. In that moment, she had felt something come out of her hand, bite her, and go into the door.

Bast pulled her gaze from her hand and stared at the door. The lock had melted.

"What the..." Bast said. She pushed on the door. It opened. Bast walked out into the corridor.

 _What was that?_ She thought.

 **Please FFR (Follow, Favorite, Review!) Are the angry fathers showing up soon? Who knows? I do! But I'm not telling.**


	8. Confrontation and lemonade

**HEAVY SWEAR WARNING!**

 **Dictionary;**

 **Dad; tou-san**

 **Mom; k** **ā** **-san**

 **Older brother; nii-san**

 **Older sister; on** **ê** **-san**

 **I… do not own One Piece. : (**

 _So, I'm on a ship…_ Bast thought. _Ships have a deck on top with lifeboats on it. I can use the lifeboats to escape! Yeah! Why didn't I think of that before?_

Bast was much more careful with her sneaking this time. She had been caught once, and she was much the wiser for it. No messing around and hiding at the last second; Bast hid at the first sign of an approaching Marine. No noodling around in the hallways, either. There was only one direction she needed to go; up. Whenever she found a stairwell, she went took it. Whenever she found a ladder, she climbed it. She felt quite satisfied with herself. She'd made progress!

More stairs, and she was up on deck. She leaned over the railing to feel the sea breeze that she'd missed all that time inside the stuffy ship. She stared out at the ocean and the grey, cloudy horizon. The railing was slick and cold beneath her fingers.

 _Kid tou-san and Law Tou-san are on that sea somewhere,_ Bast thought, and it comforted her somehow. If she stared just right, she thought she could see a darker patch beneath the waves, in the shape of a submarine, that the stick from that floating log to her right was the tip of the tallest of two masts, but it was probably just her imagina-

"Woah! It's the brat! How did she get out?" Yelled a Marine.

Bast startled forward and her hand slipped on the railing, causing her to topple over. Her stomach hit the railing with a loud 'oof'. She floundered, tying to get back on the deck, but the railing was too slippery, her momentum was too strong. The railing slid out from under her and she went plummeting down, to the sea far below.

"AAH! Sgt. Tashigi! The brat fell overboard!" The Marine yelled.

"Toss her a line when she surfaces, private Jeff!" Another female Marine, not the one from before, Tashigi, yelled.

"Sargent! She's not surfacing!"

"Dive after her, idiot! You can swim, can't you?" Cut in Mike the Marine.

"You'll pay for that one later, Mike," The Marine said, then dived overboard after Bast. Once Jeff was in the water, he immediately spotted Bast. Then he noticed something odd. Her face was full of desperation and terror, but she wasn't thrashing at all like he was expecting her to. She looked completely frozen. She was sinking much faster than he expected her to. He swam over to her and grabbed her around the waist. He swam back to the surface.

"GAH! Toss me a line!" He yelled up at the ship. A rope unraveled down the side. Jeff started climbing, holding Bast under his arm. As soon as Bast was out of the water, she started thrashing.

"Ahh! Let me go, you jerk!" Bast yelled as she struggled.

"Stop that! Do you _want_ to die?" The Marine said.

"No…," Bast said.

"Then stop struggling or I'll drop you!" He said.

Bast went limp.

Jeff climbed the side of the ship.

"Jeff, you saved her!" Mike the Marine cheered.

"Yeah! Go Jeff! How the heck did you stop her from struggling?" Another Marine cheered.

"Good job, second class Private recruit Jeff," Sargent Tashigi said.

"Aww, thanks, Tashigi-chan, you can thank me with a kiss," Jeff said, dropping Bast onto the deck in a soggy heap.

"Please stop that," Tashigi said as she adjusted her glasses.

"Well well well. You caught her. I'm surprised it took you all this long," drawled a familiar voice.

"Well, uh, you see, sir-" Jeff spluttered.

"Silence, private. Rogan let the girl out of her room. He has been… dealt with. Now for the ones who _failed_ to lock her up securely, despite my orders… Privates Mike and Jeff, as well as sergeant Tashigi. You must be punished as well." The man continued. He advanced on the threesome.

"P-please! Leave them alone! I-I- ordered them to leave her in that room! The blame is mine alone, Commodore Blanc!" Tashigi stuttered, shielding the duo with her body.

"Oh! It's you! _You're_ the one who poisoned me!" Bast yelled from the floor. "You're Tomas' father! No wonder Tomas was so sad! You jerk!"

The commodore turned away from the trembling Tashigi. "You are especially weakened currently. You sank like a stone when you fell into the sea. You can't even get up right now, can you?"

"You- you mean she ate _that ?_ " Mike, Jeff and Tashigi said in unison.

"She did. Tashigi, you are now demoted to Third class Private recruit for locking her in the treasure storage when _that_ was inside."

Tashigi wilted.

"You two privates are demoted to chore boys." Commodore Blanc continued.

"What! You can't possibly-" Jeff and Mike yelled.

"Silence. Do you want me to dismiss you from the ranks completely?"

"You can't just do that to them! You're such a big fat ol' meanie!" Bast yelled.

"Brats who can't watch their tongues loose them. I can do what I like to my men," Commodore Blanc's lips twisted up into a cruel little smile. He turned and started to walk away.

"And Leaders who can't control a four-year-old girl don't deserve to be leaders," Bast said smugly.

The commodore went rigid. All the Marines in the area trembled. They knew what would happen next.

"Well, you know what, Brat? I don't care anymore! I'm killing you! Screw sending you to your family! They don't deserve a little bitch like you anyway!" Commodore Blanc snarled, spinning around on his heel and leveling his rifle with Bast's forehead. Four other Marines followed suit, including Jeff and Mike.

"Noo! I don't wanna die!" Bast wailed. "HELP ME! Somebody, please, help meee!"

"Fire!" The commodore roared. Bast watched his forefinger gently pull the trigger, watched the hammer fall, down towards the ashpan…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! TOU-SAAAN!"

"Room!"

"Who said you could attack first, Trafalgar?"

The marine's rifles bucked violently and flew out of their hands, smacking into the face of a very unfortunate marine.

"Shambles!" Suddenly the commodore was gone, replaced by two very angry men.

"What were you trying to do-" The skinnier one said.

"To his daughter?" The broader one finished.

"Your daughter!" The first said.

"TOU-SAAANS!" Bast wailed, sobbing her eyes out. "I missed youuu!"

Trafalgar Law walked up to the blubbering heap of a little girl and helped her to her feet.

"I stole some stuff for you guys but I ate some sorta fruit and then they all got mad and they tried to kill me! WAHH! I missed youuu!

The water to the port side of the ship bubbled, then a yellow submarine rose out of the deep, water streaming off the metal cabintop. All doors burst open and the Kid Pirates and Heart Pirates, temporary united, charged as one and boarded the Marine ship.

"Raaaah! Defeat the Marines!" Yelled one of the Kid Pirates.

"Yeah! We've gotta teach them for kidnapping Captain-san's daughter!" Shouted Penguin.

"She's not my daughter," Law said quietly.

"Yeah, Trafalgar is right! She's Captain Eustass's daughter, through and through! Shouted another member of the Kid Pirates. "Right, Captain?"

"HUA HA HA HA HA!" Roared Kid from inside a tornado of swirling scrap metal. The disarmed marines started edging back nervously.

"As much as I'd like to join in with that idiot in beating up these Marines," Law said, picking up Bast and walking towards the railing of the ship, "We've got to get you out of here."

"I'm strong! I can fight now!"

"What do you mean by that, Bast-ya?"

"I-I- dunno. The lock on the door melted but I don't know why I could do that. Do you know, tou-san?"

"I'm not your father," Law mumbled. "You definitely could not melt locks before you were kidnapped by these marines, _so…_ "

Law spun on the heel of his shoe. "Go back to the sub. I'll meet you there."

"Yes, tou-san!" Bast said, then turned and merrily skipped across the deck and jumped over the gap between the two ships.

"I'm not…" Law said weakly, then he shook his head. "Oh, never mind."

Law spotted a marine _._ Law made a four-fingered claw and punched it at the man's chest.

"Mes!" Law called. The Marine gasped as his heart flew out of his chest. Law caught it. "If you do not wish your heart to be crushed, Marine-ya, you should come with me."

"You fucking pirate scum!" The Marine, Mike, said.

"Don't say words like that in front of my daughter," Law said, glaring coldly down at the man.

 _She's all the way over there!_ Mike thought irrelevantly.

"Go ahead and kill me, Pirate." Mike spat out the word like it was a live worm someone had tricked him into putting in his mouth. "I'd never become a pirates' prisoner. I may be nothing more than a lowly chore boy now, but I still have my pride in the Marines!"

"You so sure?" Law gave the Marine's heart a light squeeze.

"AAAAAAAGH!" Mike slumped to the floor.

"N-never…" He mumbled through his own blood. He staggered to his feet and spat on Law's shoes. Law glanced down at it. It was pink and frothy. "Like I said, I won't go without a fight!"

"Repel!" Kid shouted, and a hunk of scrap metal flew from his arm and smashed into Mike the Marine. Mike crumpled to the deck, not moving.

"Stay out of my way, Eustass-ya," Law said with a scowl.

"You were having some trouble with that chore boy, thought I'd lend a hand," Kid taunted.

Law shot Eustass a death glare and grabbed the Marine by his wrist. Law turned and started back to the Polar Tang, dragging the Marine along behind him.

"You'll pay for kidnapping Mike!" Jeff roared, rushing at Law with his bare fists, his rifle and sword stolen by the swirling tornado of scrap metal.

"Will I?" Law taunted. "You seem especially fond of this man here," Law said, nudging the unconscious man with his foot. "If you do not wish for me to crush his heart," Law showed the horrified Marine his friends' still-beating heart, "You will join him as my captive."

Jeff froze. He slowly put his hands in the air. Law took his heart as well. Law led his two captives to the railing between the two ships.

"Bast," Law called. "Take these two hearts back to the sub and leave them in my room, but first show these two to the brig. After that do what you wish, except do not involve yourself in the battle."

Bast ran over, jumped the gap between the railings, and took the two throbbing organs without the slightest sign of squeamishness. "Okay!" She said cheerfully.

Law turned to his captive. "Pick up your friend and follow Bast. Bast, if either misbehaves, just squeeze their hearts a little, like this. Law picked up Jeff's heart and squeezed it lightly.

"AAAAAUGH!"

"Now you try."

Bast retook Jeff's heart and squeezed it the same way Law did.

"AAAAAUGH!"

"Good," Law said. "Do you need me to show you again, or do you think you have it down?"

"Nope! I've got it!" Bast said cheerfully. "Come on, guys! Looks like you're the captives now!"

"Noo…" Panted Jeff. "No more…"

"If you aren't quiet I can stuff a scarf into your mouth," Bast threatened. "I still have yours."

"The irony," moaned Jeff. "The irony is killing me here,"

"Bast! There you are! I've missed you so much! Come to sissy!" Ikkaku yelled from the deck of the Polar Tang.

"ONÊ-SAAAN!" Bast sobbed. "I MISSED YOOU!" Bast burst into tears as she charged into Ikkaku's arms, covering her boiler suit with snot and tears.

"We did a horrible thing to a little girl, Mike," Jeff said to the semiconscious man slung over his shoulder. Mike groaned.

"You think? Plus, who's that hottie the brat is bawling onto?" Mike whispered back.

Jeff let out a low whistle. "Yow! I wouldn't mind being her prisoner!"

"We _are_ her boss's prisoner," Mike said.

"Come over here or I'll crush your hearts!" Bast yelled.

Both marines growled, but they obeyed Bast's order.

Bast showed the two prisoners to the brig, ignoring their requests for Ikkaku to join them.

"But please, oh great but tiny master, let the beautiful maiden you have aboard this dingy submarine join us, to make our misery a little more palpable," Jeff whined.

"I didn't understand most of what you just said, but Ikkaky is busy beating up the other Marines," Bast said, slamming the door to the brig and drowning our their pleas. Bast opened the door a crack and added,

"Just be glad you aren't Kid tou-san's prisoner."

"And why is that, honey bunches?"

"Kid tou-san takes _lots_ of prisoners. They don't last very long though. If you behave and tell him what he wants to know, Law tou-san _might_ let you go." Bast closed the door all the way and shoved the bolts home.

" _Might?"_ The duo said in unison.

Bast went to the kitchen next, where she grabbed a lemonade, then headed back to the deck to watch the battle, cheering when one of her crewmates scored a good hit on a Marine.

"Our lives are not a sideshow!" Shouted a marine lieutenant after Bast cheered especially loudly after a particularly good fireball from Heat.

"Could I get some popcorn somewhere?" Bast called out, somewhat oblivious.

Penguin snickered as he leaned to the side to avoid a clumsy sword swipe. "You need some ice, Lieutenant? Cuz that was a pretty serious-"

"BURN!" Shachi yelled. Both collapsed onto the deck, giggling.

"Does Trafalgar really have this lax discipline of his crew?" Yelled Scar from the Kid pirates. Two marines charged him at once, and Scar leapt over them, executed a backflip, and landed on his feet, his brown-and-blonde hair billowing behind him like a lion's mane.

"Shachi-ya! Penguin-ya! You are on a battlefield! Act like such!" Law shouted from the other side of the Marine ship. Scar was slightly freaked at the limbs churning around the other man like they were in a food processor.

"Yessir, Captain-san!" Penguin and Shachi yelled, leaping to their feet and snapping to attention.

"Huh, they do behave," Scar muttered, then he transformed into a lion and started wrecking havoc.

"Wow, Scar! You never told me you were a Lion Zoan!" Bast yelled. "SO COOL!"

Sadly, the battle was over rather quickly. The Marines lost, of course. Rather spectacularly, too. Many Marines were killed, and many more were taken prisoner by Eustass Kid. Sgt. Tashigi was not one of them, interestingly. She had somehow slipped off the battlefield with a few of her men and some all-important Marine intel.

The marine's ship was looted for supplies, treasure and Marine information, which were divided equally among the two pirate crews. The Marine ship was burned. There may or may not have been some Marines left aboard, nobody bothered to check.

About half an hour after the battle, Eustass Kid had locked up his marines in Law's brig and everybody was out on deck, enjoying the sun.

Bast crawled into Kid's lap. "Why didn't you bring your ship, Tou-san?"

Kid grunted. "Trafalgar offered. It was the fastest way there."

"Okay," Bast murmured. She grabbed a corner of his fluffy captain's coat and pillowed her head on it, and promptly fell asleep.

"Ah…" Kid said. He was completely out of his depth in this situation.

"At least Bast-ya locked these papers in the treasure chest before she fell into the ocean," Law said, flipping through the papers and scanning the contents. "She did a good job, too. I've only found one dud so far. These will definitely be useful."

"What're you gonna use them for, huh?" Kid asked.

"I do not need to share that information with you, Eustass-ya. I will remind you that you are currently in a precarious situation. You are on board my ship with my permission. Our current alliance is only temporary, despite what are crews seem to think," Law muttered, glaring at where Heat and Cilone where drinking together.

"You got any grog aboard this tub?" Kid asked.

"Fugu-ya! Grab this idiot some alcohol." Law said.

"The hard kind! None of that sissy wine stuff!" Kid yelled.

Law scowled. "By definition, all alcohol is 'hard'. That word in context means 'alcoholic'. I assume that you understand the correlation between 'alcoholic' and 'alcohol'."

"Piss off, Trafalgar."

"Good idea. I have much better things to do than talk with you." Law stood up. "Bepo! Bring me the two Marines I captured."

"Hai, Captain-san!" Bepo called.

Bast woke up at Bepo's high-pitched voice and added in; "They're the ones with no hearts! Their names are Mike and Jeff, and they aren't all that bad, except they kept trying to get Ikkaky Onê-san to be their girlfriend."

Bepo brought out the two, then he lay down on the deck and fell asleep.

"Help me, Tashigi," Mike squeaked.

"What do you want?" Jeff tried to sound intimidating, but his voice came out an octave higher than he intended.

"Tell me what happened to Bast-ya aboard your ship." Law said, settling back on Bepo's belly.

"Well, Commodore Blanc brought the brat aboard about 7:30 PM yesterday," Jeff started.

"And then locked her in a storage bay for eight hours," Mike added. Together the pair told Law the entire story of what happened that day.

"Bast-ya," Law called. "Is what they said correct and accurate?"

"Yep, tou-san!" Bast said, climbing out of Kid's lap. She ran over and climbed on top of Law's hat. Law looked disgruntled but didn't shake her off.

"Why did you ask us, then?" Mike asked.

"No need for you to know," Law said. "So the times you did not have her under surveillance was; 1. When she was locked in the storage bay. 2. when she was in the halls. 3. when she was locked in the treasure storage. Bast-ya, did anything strange happen at those times?"

"Ummm… after I fell in the ocean, I felt really weak for some reason."

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER! THAT'S NOT EVEN A TIME CAPTAIN-SAN ASKED YOU ABOUT!" Shachi yelled from the corner.

"I'm sorry…" Bepo said, hanging his head in shame.

"WHOA! HE'S SO MEEK!" Yelled the more easily shocked of both pirate crews.

"Actually, it is relevant." Law did not have a pencil, but if he did, he would probably be tapping it against his cheek at this point. "Bast, what have you had to eat over this course of time?"

"At dinner at Tomas' house, I had some ham and cheese, then on the Marine ship I ate some peanut noodles and some rice balls with okata, then some fried fish and some cabbage rolls. Oh, yeah, I also ate this weird fruit that was in the treasure storage."

"Tell me about this 'weird fruit'. It was swirly and tasted disgusting, correct?" Law said.

"How did you know?" Bast asked.

"I've had one of those fruits. Marine-yas, what devil fruits did you have in storage there?"

"Just one. It's a doozy, though," Jeff said.

"A legendary zoan, the bird-bird fruit, model; Thunderbird," the duo said in unison.

"You had better not have lied to me," Law said. "It will be detrimental to your health."

Both shook their heads vigorously.

"You sure?" Law squeezed both hearts lightly.

"AAAAAAGH! It's the truth, I swear!" Jeff said. Mike just lolled on the ground, panting and coughing up blood.

"This will be the moment you will see if you live or die. Bast, do you think you can turn into a bird?" Law said.

Bast did not answer. She just concentrated. Nothing happened. The seconds lengthened even as the marine's heartbeats quickened. Law could feel their pulses pounding through his fingers. A smirk twisted his lips. Then finally, Bast tapped in on _something._ Bast shivered and turned into a fluffy little gray chick. She cheeped and flapped her stubby little wings. Law picked his daughter off his hat with one hand and placed her in his sweater hood.

"Feel free to mingle with my crews at will. I would advise you to stay close to the polar bear, the guy with the Penguin hat, and the man in the Casquette hat. Otherwise I cannot guarantee your safety.

"Yessir, Trafalgar-san," the Marines said, and headed straight for the Heart Pirate's duo's game of cards (Penguin was loosing).

…

A few weeks later, the two crews had separated. Penguin and Shachi had become close friends with the marine duo, and insisted they be set off without bodily harm. They exchanged Den-den mushi numbers and promises to call frequently, marine commanders providing. As for Commodore Blanc, he was never seen again. Well, in one whole piece.

Bast was playing a game of tag with the rowdier members of the Kid Pirates, when a news Coo delivered the paper.

"Thanks," Killer mumbled as he gave the bird a coin. The bird squawked and flew away. He opened the paper and spread it out on the table. As he did so, a gust of wind caught the new bounty poster and sent it aloft, where it blew into Bast's face.

"Aw, come on," Bast said as she got tagged. She pulled the paper off her face.

W… A… N… T…E… D…. Wanted!" Bast read. "I'm reading, tou-san! I'm reading!"

"That's fantastic," Mumbled the (barely literate) Eustass Kid into his bottle of rum. It was much too early in the morning (10:15) for his liking. Plus, he had a hangover.

"Some words, dash some words, B… A… S… T…. Bast! That's my name! Look! It's a picture of me!"

"What?" Kid said, dropping the bottle to the deck and charging over. "Gimmie that."

"Read it aloud, Captain," muttered Scar, trying to look over his Captain's shoulder and failing.

"Wanted; 'Kaizoku no hime' Bast. Bounty; 200 million berries? That can't be right. I must be more drunk than I thought. Killer, what does this say?" Killer came over and took the paper from his captain.

"Nope, you read it right, Kid. Her current bounty is higher than yours."

"WHAAAAAAAAAAT!" Yelled the whole crew except for Killer, Kid, and Wire.

"And the picture is indeed of Bast. It appears to be a photo of her lying on the deck of Trafalgar Law's submarine, laughing her head off," Killer continued.

"We definitely need to celebrate this!" Cheered the crew.

"Didn't you have a hangover, Kid?" Killer asked.

"Are you kidding? We need to drink to this!" Kid cheered.

…

Across the sea, the Heart Pirates were having a similar reaction.

…

On Waypoint island, the paper landed in a certain mailbox. A certain woman retrieved it. She cast a brief glance at the bounty posters before recycling them. Then she took a second glance.

"B-B-Bast?" She stuttered. "Ohshitohshitohshit _OH SHIT."_

The woman dialed up a certain number.

"Waypoint island hostels, how may I help you?"

"Where is my child?" The woman screamed.

"I-I sent her off with the most infamous pirate present, like you told me to-"

"WHAT THE HELL? WHY DID YOU TAKE ME SERIOUSLY?"

"B-Because I t-take people seriously?"

"I WAS DRUNK!"

"Ow, ow, please don't shout."

"What pirates did you send her off with?"

"'Shi no Gekkai' Trafalgar Law and Eustass 'Captain' Kid…"

"THOSE WHERE THE WRONG PIRATES! I MEANT AK-"

The line went dead.

"Oh, Melanie, I'm so, so, sorry, I failed you," bawled the woman on the floor. "I can't believe I did this! Oh, no no no nononono! Will _he_ find out? Yes, of course he will! Nononononononono!" She murmured. "Then what will happen to me? Oh Melanie, I'm so, so, sorry."

 **Hmm… Bast's mother certainly has a few screws loose, doesn't she? I wonder who this 'Melanie' figure is? I can't seem to remember anything about it! ← Ms. Viktor joke.**

 **Bast's epithet translates to Pirate's Princess, or Princess of Pirates. I won't be able to update until around Saturday of next week, I'm visiting my grandmother, who disapproves of young people spending all day on the Computer.**

 **Guest; Thank you for making critical comments on my story! : ) I did not know that Ikkaku had not shown up before the two-year timeskip, but she is too deeply ingrained in the story to change that now. Yes, Eustass is a bit OOC in the first chapter. I am thinking of radically changing the beginning to make him more in character. I know I spelled Ikkaku's name incorrectly. Bast was having a little trouble pronouncing it, and it eventually stuck as a nickname. Sorry if that wasn't clear. Thank you for taking the time to point these things out to me!**

 **Other Guest; Sorry if it was not clear! If you don't understand, reread the end of chapter two! It is all explained in there!**

 **Everybody else who got exited at the short scrollbar for this chapter; My apologies for the long author note! It felt prudent to leave a response to those reviews, since they may be helpful to anyone else who was confused.**


	9. Storms and Ice Cream Shops

**Dad; tou-san**

 **Mom; k** **ā** **-san**

 **Older brother; nii-san**

 **Older sister; on** **ê** **-san**

 **F-bomb warning for this chapter! Eustass-ya… Trafalgar… You guys. -_-**

 **I do not own One Piece! I am just creepily manipulating Eiichiro Oda's characters Doflamingo style!← I hate Doflamingo.**

"So, Captain-san…" Penguin said, trailing off uncertainly. He stood in the middle of Trafalgar Law's office, in front of his desk. Penguin fidgeted with his boiler suit.

"What is it, Penguin-ya? Haven't I told you to leave me alone when I am researching?" Law looked up over the paper he was reading to glare at Penguin.

"We're having a problem." Penguin tugged at his suit again, and Law noticed a cut on his crewmate's cheek and made a mental note to bandage it when this was over with.

"Spit it out," Law said, tapping his pencil against the paper.

"Bast is going super wild," Penguin said.

"It can't possibly be bad enough for you to bother me while I'm worki-"

Penguin wordlessly flung open the door to the main deck.

Law gaped.

The first thing that caught his eye was the hail. Huge chunks of glittering ice were scattered across the deck, the biggest the size of large watermelons. Law tore his eyes away from the ice to survey the rest of the chaos.

Bits of supply barrels covered the deck. Some were whole, some partially smashed, and some were completely destroyed. The contents of the barrels were strewn across the deck. Many large holes riddled the floor, most likely from the hail. Chunks of hail were imbedded in the walls.

Law looked up to see that the sails had been shredded and a huge dark mass of clouds churned over the submarine, randomly spewing bolts of lightning.

"Why the hell was this situation not reported to me earlier!" Law yelled.

Penguin muttered something about not bothering Captain-san while he was working.

Just then, Bast ran into view. She was waving and seemed completely unaffected by the chaos.

"Hi, tou-san! I'm practicing my power, just like you…" Bast staggered as her words trailed off. Law called up Room and twisted his fingers, and Bast landed in his arms. "Just like you… told me to." Bast fell asleep and started to suck on Law's shirtsleeve.

As soon as Bast fell asleep, the clouds blew away and the chunks of hail vanished. The holes in the deck and the rips in the sail remained, however.

Law handed Bast to Penguin.

"Put her to bed. Was anyone injured?" Law asked, struggling to remove Bast from his shirtsleeve.

Ikkaku dislocated her shoulder when Cilone accidentally shoved her from behind while he was trying to get indoors, but nothing really serious. Oh yeah, Shachi's sunglasses got broken, he's pretty upset about that."

"Bandage your cheek," Law said, after finally extricating his sleeve from Bast's mouth. He walked back into his office and sat down. "And send Ikkaku to me. Shachi can fix his own damn sunglasses. Everyone else is to report to the main deck to do repairs. Also, inform Bepo that we will be altering our course to the nearest island."

"Hai, Captain-san!" Penguin yelled, then ran off, Bast in his arms.

…

"Wow," Cilone said, his jaw going slack when he saw the wreckage. "I knew toddlers could be destructive, but…"

"Holy Crap!" Shachi yelled. Everyone ran over to see what he was shouting about. "Are those _footprints_?"

"Yup, those are footprints," Fugu murmured.

A set of toddlers footprints, burned an inch deep into the deck.

"How hot _were_ Bast's feet?" Ikkaku said, rolling her shoulder and wincing slightly. Captain-san had popped it back into place, but it was still sore. She gave Cilone a murderous look. He gulped and slowly backed out of the crowd.

"I-I'll just clean up this mess here," he said, producing a broom out of nowhere and began to sweep up the remains of a barrel.

"Cilone is right," Ikkaku said with a sigh. "We should clean this up before Captain-san comes out of his cabin."

In about half an hour, the submarine was back to normal. The mess from the barrels was tossed overboard and the holes in the walls and the deck were repaired. The sails were resewn. Eventually, Shachi and Penguin deemed that the Sub was fit to go underwater again.

…

Bast was exited and nervous when she woke up. She had practiced! Her power was super cool! She could call wind and hail, along with thunder and lightning.

But… What if her family got mad, mad like kā-san did when she broke that old vase? She'd broken some of the ship, she knew that, so would they be mad? But Law tou-san had been really curious about what her powers could do, so maybe he'd be happy? Or would he be mad? Bast really really hoped he wasn't mad.

Bast slipped out of her bed and pushed open her door.

"Tou-san?"

No answer.

"Nii-san?"

No answer.

Onê-san?"

No answer.

Bast swallowed against the knot of panic in her throat. It was too soon after those Marines to cope with all this.

Bast walked down the metal halls until she reached the mess. All the chairs along the long metal table were empty.

Something white against the dull gray caught her eye. Paper. Bast walked up to it. It read;

BAST

WE LEFT THE (Picture of a submarine) TO GO TO THE (drawing of a village). TOU-SAN IS (X) NOT AS (angry face) AS HE SHOULD BE.

3, ONÊ-SAN.

Bast beamed with pride. She could read the note! Killer-san and Ikkaky-san's lessons were working! She wanted to read a lot better soon, because Law tou-san said he would teach her these cool 'medical sciences' thingies as soon as she could read the textbooks.

Bast read the note out loud.

"'Bast, we left the submarine to go to the village. Tou-san is not as mad as he should be. Love, Onê-san.' So all I gotta do to see tou-san is to go into town!"  
She was about to run out the door when she noticed her clothes. Blue shorts with white spots and a white T-shirt with Law tou-san's flag on it in blue. She remembered the snit Ikkaky-san had when Law tou-san didn't wear a disguise to go into a town a few days back.

" _Sunglasses and a fake mustache do not count as a disguise!"_

 _"_ _I'm wearing my hood up!"Law had shouted over his shoulder as he left the ship._

 _"_ _That does not count! Go change your clothes!"_

Bast ran back into her room to change her clothes. She chose a cream dress with a red and yellow plaid top, plus sandals with a white daisy on the top strap.

"Good," Bast said, smiling.

She ran out of the Submarine and into the town, confident she'd find what she was looking for.

…

By coincidence, Eustass Kid had stopped in the same town, for extremely different reasons.

"So, that famous weapons shop is on this island?" Kid said, doing his best to sound his usual laid back and casual and not exited. He more or less succeeded, in his opinion. He and his first mate were standing to one side of the large fountain in the center of the village.

"The brochure says;" Killer began, "The island of Prisma has many attractions. Quaint woodland paths thread through the backwoods, leading to the elegant cobbled streets, all meeting at a central courtyard, graced with a magnificent central fountain. Many shops line the streets-"

"Get on with it already!" Kid hissed through his teeth.

"One of the local favorites is the founding location of Camilla's toys, featuring all the best in kawai figures and plush critters. The signature dish of our beloved island is lo mein, which is available in our plentiful noodle shops, must make a note to visit one-"

"Gimme that!" Kid snapped, yanking the brochure out of the masked man's hand and scanning the paper.

"Great, fine. The shop's here. Couldn't you have told me that earlier?"

Kid could have sworn that his first mate was smirking.

"Hi, Tou-san! I didn't know you were on this island too!"

Both men whipped their heads around and stared.

Sandaled feet slapped the pavement, signaling the approach of a young girl, well out of her toddler years but not quite preschool age. She was wearing a cream dress with a red and yellow plaid top, which would have been normal if the two pirates didn't know this particular mini redhead.

"Bast?" Both men shouted in unison.

"That's me, tou-san!" She said, skidding to a stop in front of the two.

"Alright, Chibi," Kid said, familiar smile sliding into place. "Let's get you some ice cream and you can tell me and Killer all about what Trafalgar is doing on an island he said he wasn't going to stop at."

"Okay," Bast said. The trio started across the courtyard, heading for the ice cream shop Killer had noticed earlier. "But could you pay this time? Before you just scared him into it."

"Don't give me that "Honesty" shit, Chibi," Kid said, ruffling her hair. "How many times have you cuted people into giving you stuff?"

"I don't know, Tou-san," Bast said, looking up at the redhead with big, innocent eyes. "Nii-san hasn't taught me to count that high yet."

"Cuted isn't a word, Kid." Killer said. "And the next number is one hundred. After that you count one hundred one, one hundred two, and on like that."

"Okay!" Bast said. "That makes it… One hundred an' thirty-two times!"

Kid threw back his head and laughed, causing everyone within fifty feet to turn to see who was being murdered by a psychopath.

…

"You didn't buy it, Tou-san," Bast said, simultaneously licking her ice cream, pouting and glaring at the man she called her father. The three of them were back sitting on the edge of the fountain and eating ice cream. Bast had a chocolate cone, Kid was having a strawberry sherbert (he would deny it later) and Killer was drinking a vanilla milkshake (with a straw).

"I paid for it," Kid said.

"I think what she means," drawled a familiar voice, "Is that threatening the owner of the ice cream shop with bodily harm, _then_ paying when the dessert is safely in your hands isn't quite normal."

"Oh great," Kid growled. "It's you."

"Law tou-san!" Bast shrieked.

There he was, in his regular oversized spotted hat, yellow sweater and spotted blue jeans. He was licking a butter pecan ice cream cone. Penguin and Shachi were behind him, also with ice creams. (Neapolitan and mint chocolate chip respectively)

"I paid for this, in case your wondering," He added.

Bast ran up to him. "Tou-san?" she said tentatively. She tugged on his sleeve. "Are you mad?"

Law shook his head. "No, I am not. That power… it will be a valuable military asset to the Heart Pirates. I welcome you as an official fighting member of my crew." He held out his (ice cream free) hand, and Bast shook it. "Don't tell Ikkaku I did that," Law hissed in Bast's ear.

"What the hell did you do, Chibi Trafalgar?" Kid asked

"I was practicing my power! I kinda destroyed some stuff, but I can do a lot of things now!"

"Like what?" Killer asked.

"Show us," Kid said, grinning maniacally.

Bast squinched her eyes shut and clenched her tiny fists. A pair of fluffy white-gray wings emerged from her back. The square went dark. Passerby looked up, shocked, at the sudden dark clouds that had appeared out of nowhere over the square. Thunder rumbled as lightning lit up the clouds dark interiors.

Bepo ran up to Law.

"Captain! There's a huge storm coming in! We need to get out of here now!"

Then the mink saw Bast.

"Oh," he said feebly.

A cold wind blasted out from around Bast, fluttering newspapers and knocking Shachi's cap off his head. He ran after it.

"A frontal wind," Bepo murmured to himself. Then louder, "Bast-san! Turn it off! Stop that storm now!"

But Bast couldn't hear the polar bear's cries.

A single raindrop fell out of the churning clouds and dropped to the cobbles between Kid and Bast.

"Was that it?" Kid asked.

Then all hell broke loose. The skies cracked open and lashing rain and chunks of hail poured out of the clouds. Most of the hail was only pea-sized or smaller, but some chunks were the size of a large orange.

Shachi screamed, high and shrill, when a clementine-sized ball of ice landed on his foot.

"Bepo! Penguin! Shachi! Bast! Get undercover!" Law yelled.

"Shit! We can't just stand here!" Killer swore.

Kid grabbed Bast under his arm and ran for the shelter of the ice cream parlor. Killer, Law, Penguin, Bepo and Shachi followed, the latter on Bepo's shoulders.

"P-p-pirates!" The owner stammered. "Wh-what do you want?"

"Shelter under your fucking roof," Kid growled, shoving the man aside and charging in, Killer following.

"Tactful as ever, Tulip Head," Law added, Shambles-ing the rest of his crew inside.

"What was that, Mushroom hat?" Kid said, then he paused. "Dayam. I rhymed."

"It doesn't look like a mushroom, Kid tou-san. It looks like… a snow leopard." Bast said from Kid's hip.

"No, a mushroom matches his personality," Kid said.

"Where's your cellar, creemee-ya?" Law asked the owner of the shop, ignoring the redheaded duo.

"D-down the s-stairs in the b-b-back of the k-kitchen," Creemee-ya stuttered.

"Thanks," Bepo said.

"Did that polar bear just talk?" Creemee-ya asked.

"I'm sorry," Bepo said.

"WHOA! HE'S SO MEEK!" Everybody yelled.

The two crews filed through the room into the kitchen, then down the stairs.

"You might wanna get that stutter checked out, man," Shachi added.

"Okay?" He said.

"Progess, dude!" Penguin said, and Killer gave the thumbs up.

 _What a weird bunch of pirates!_ Creemee-ya thought as he followed them into the basement to wait out the storm.

"Creemee-ya, do you have a den-den mushi? I need to contact my people." Law said, now reclining in a corner of the basement with his back against the polar bear. He had already completed first aid on Shachi's foot.

"Uhm yes! Right here!" He said, whipping a den-den off a barrel and passing it to the pirate doctor.

"Give me that, Trafalgar," Kid growled, trying to take the snail.

"When I'm done," Law said smoothly. "And don't try to order me around."

Penguin and Shachi were now huddled around Bast.

"Bast, come on, stop this storm!" Penguin said.

Bast opened her eyes again. "I don't know how, nii-san. I can make it come, but I don't know how to make it leave. The last one left because I went unconscious," she said.

"The storm should just run its course and leave," Killer said, crossing his arms. "Once the storm has run out of energy, it should dissipate. I'm no meteorologist, but I know my stuff."

"Let's hope that happens," Shachi said, normal cheeriness gone. But then he perked up. "Since we can't do anything about it and we seem to be stuck here for awhile… Bast, want me to teach you a new card game?"

"Okay. What's it called?" Bast asked.

"Old maid," Penguin answered, knowing what his friend was thinking. Shachi pulled out his trusty deck of cards.

Penguin turned to the assembled crowd. "Come on, guys! This game is more fun with more people!"

"I'll play!" Bepo exclaimed.

"Why not?" Killer said, sitting down at the card table Shachi and Penguin had found in a corner.

"This could be fun," Kid said with his infamous grin.

"I-I-I guess I'll join," the owner of the ice cream parlor stuttered. _What luck! They chose a game where nobody wins! They won't get mad at me if I loose!_

"I'll play," Law said, standing up, "But If I'm going to play, it's going to be taking a card out of the deck, Shachi. I'm not playing with the Joker in there."  
"Right, Captain-san," Shachi said, putting the Joker to the side and removing the Queen of Clubs instead.

"I'm not going to ask about that," muttered the owner of the ice cream shop.

"What was that all about, eh, Trafalgar?" Eustass Kid asked, not taking the hint.

"Fuck off," Law said amiably, sitting down at the card table.

…

"Daddy! There you are! We were worried about y-" The dark haired girl cut off as her mother slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Gerald?" The woman said, staring down the basement stairs. Her husband was there, all right. It was the people with him that shocked her. Her husband was a quiet and reserved man, although he generally enjoyed his job of selling ice cream to the local children and the tourists, he was shy with everybody except her and his daughter. So him playing cards and chatting with…

"Mommy, there are some weird people down in our basement," her daughter said.

"Oh! Mariana dear! Liza-chan! Come down here and meet our new friends!" Her husband said.

"So you must be Creemee-ya's wife and daughter, correct?" Said the smirking one in the spotted hat.

"Uh huh. And who are you?" The little girl said.

"'Shi no Gekkai' Trafalgar Law," The man said. "The polar bear is Bepo-ya, the man in the casquette hat is Shachi-ya, and the one with the hat that says "Penguin" on it is Penguin-ya. The girl with the red hair and wings is that guy's" Law pointed at Kid, "daughter, Bast-ya."

"And this is my buddy, Killer," The owner of the ice cream shop said, putting his hand on the masked man's shoulder.

"And that's my boss, Eustass "Captain" Kid. Nice to meet you," Killer said.

"But what are you doing in my basement?" Creemee-ya's wife, Mariana, said.

"Borrowing it," Kid said. "To wait out the storm that one" Kid pointed at Bast, "Caused."

"Why is your hair so long and in those two ropey thingies?" Bast asked the little girl.

"Haven't you ever seen braids? And why do you have wings?" the little girl retorted. "And why is your dad so creepy?"

"Creepy?" Bast asked, head tilting to one side. "What do you mean? They're normal, aren't they?" Bast pointed to Law and Kid.

"NO, THEY AREN'T! And you STILL haven't told me why you have WINGS!" The little girl yelled.

"Huh. Okay. I have wings because I made the storm outside," Bast said.

"That doesn't make any sense. Can you make them go away?" The other girl asked.

"Yeah," Bast said. Her wings folded into her back and disappeared.

"Why can't you come play cards with us? Penguin and Shachi are teaching me how to play old maid. It's fun. I still don't see why Law Tou-san is obsessing over getting the Ace of Hearts, though."

"I'm not obsessing!" Law said as he drew a card from Creemee-ya.

"Sure! That sounds fun!" The girl's mother chimed in.

"But Mom! They're so weird!" The little girl said.

"Don't be mean, dearie. You might make a friend." The woman said, nudging the girl down the stairs.

"But she's three years younger than me!" The girl whined.

"Come on, doesn't she look friendly?" The Mother said.

"I'm almost five," Bast said.

"That means you're four," the girl said.

Penguin sat straight up in his seat and suddenly wasn't paying attention to the game. Shachi took advantage of the situation to sneak a peek at his friend's hand.

"You're showing your hand, Penguin," Killer added. Penguin didn't notice.

"Bast, c'mere," Penguin said, then murmured in her ear.

"Oh, cool! Thanks, Nii-san!"

"SENCHOU! Penguin has the Ace of Hearts!" Shachi bellowed.

"Give it here, Penguin-ya, and nobody get's hurt," Law said, smirking evilly. Law extended his hand, and a swirling blue disc formed.

"Yipes!" Penguin said. He handed over the card.

"That's against the rules," The little girl with braids said.

"I don't care," Law said, staring at the one blood red heart in the center the card for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"Captain?" Penguin asked.

"Right, sorry." Law offered his hand to Eustass Kid. "If you draw Cora-san's card I will chop you into itty bitty pieces and crush your heart."

"Right, Trafalgar," Kid said, drawing a card from Law's hand. Killer looked over his captain's shoulder. It was the Six of Diamonds. Killer let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding. Kid set the card down with its match.

Meanwhile, Mariana was still trying to convince her daughter to go down into the basement to play cards.

"Come on, honey, it'll be okay,"

"No." The little girl sat down on the top step and pouted.

"Come on, come on," Bast muttered, seizing a card from Shachi, putting it back, drawing another…

"Hurry up and decide, little sister," Shachi mumbled.

"Yesss! I got a match!" Bast said, triumphantly putting the pair of cards onto the table. "I don't loose!" Bast got up from the card table and walked up the stairs to the girl. "Wanna go play?"

"Go way. You're weird and your parents are creepy." The girl pulled her knees up to her chest and pouted.

"Liza, be nice," Her mother said. Liza shook her head, and her mother sighed, and went downstairs to join the card game.

"Why don't you want to go play?" Bast asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I already said! Plus you're just a little baby and wouldn't be any fun to play with, you'd just cry when you get hurt."

"Who says?" Bast said. "Watch this!"

Bast squinched her eyes shut. She turned into a fluffy gray-white chick.

The girl blinked. "So- so- so-" She stuttered.

 _So what?_ Bast thought.

"SOOO CUTE!" The girl yelled.

Bast turned back into a human and smiled. _Just like Nii-san said she would!_ She thought.

Bast thought back to what her big brother had told her earlier.

" _Bast, you want to be friends with that little girl, right? If my intuition is correct, she looks like the type that likes cute fluffy things." Penguin had said. Bast had only been half listening, busy putting his cards to memory, but she finally heard what Penguin had been saying._

 _"_ _So?" Bast had said._

 _"_ _So you could go into "baby thunderbird" mode, completely out-cute her protests, and make a new friend._

 _"_ _Okay! Thanks, Nii-san!" Bast had said._

"So what do you want to do?" Bast asked, coming back to the present.

"Dunno. What do you do for fun?" Liza said.

"Umm, when I'm on Kid tou-san's ship I usually draw, or play tag with Heat and Scar and some others, or train, sometimes Killer teaches me math. It's really fun! Though he never calls it math, usually what he does is he takes me down to the treasure room and asks me to help him find out how much the stuff is all worth, and when I need help he helps me-"

"What's with their names?" Liza interrupted. "Kid? Heat? Scar? Killer? Those are all common nouns! Those aren't names!"

"I know," Bast said, laughing. "Except for Kid tou-san, those are all nicknames. They said never to reveal their real names, never ever."

"So that guy's," Liza said, pointing at Kid, "His name really is Kid? That doesn't fit him at all!"

"Yeah, I thought so too at first, but you get used it after awhile."

The two girls walked off, laughing and chatting.

"I suppose it's good for her to make friends with children her own age," Shachi said.

"Yeah. And you didn't have to tell Captain-san I had the card he wanted," Penguin said.

"I did."

"Good point."

The card game extended through the rest of the day and well into the night. Liza's mother Mariana cooked up dinner for everyone. Bast and Liza played a game they called "Escape from the Marine Base," Where they started in the farthest corner of the basement and tried to sneak past the adults up the stairs without being caught.

Around Nine o' clock that night, Liza and Bast started to become sleepy, so Mariana pulled out two sleeping bags and laid them out on the floor for the two girls.

"Yeah!" Kid said. "Now that the kids are asleep, lets crack out the grog!"

Creemee-ya grabbed several bottles of alcohol and the box of poker chips, and the adults started in on the drinking and gambling.

Bast blinked and rubbed her eyes. It was hard to sleep without the familiar rocking of Kid tou-san's ship, or the constant hum of the Polar Tang. Bast reached out with her mind, and felt the presences of her family. They were so close, she started to sense things she never had before. Exited, she reached out farther.

Penguin felt sorta… lilac. He was concentrating fully on the game and thinking about what to do next. But sometimes when he looked at Mariana, there was this weird feeling of… Bast had no idea what it was, but it creeped her out a little. Shachi was a pale green. She snickered when she felt his intent to peek at Penguin's cards. Bepo was sort of a cream color and he had fallen asleep even before the children. Killer was a pale blue, and he too was concentrating on the game.

She pushed her boundary a little farther across the table. She'd quickly discovered that whenever she concentrated this hard on certain people, her range decreased significantly.

Law had a yellow glow. She was almost taken aback when she felt this deeply. He was thinking about the game, too, but he wasn't _really_ thinking about it. He kept looking at the Ace of Hearts and getting a short flash of sadness, anger and determination. Bast wondered about where that all came from.

Kid was practically a polar opposite of Law. He was bright red and fiery. There was a lot of strange things mixed in there she didn't understand, not like Penguin's feeling. Not at all like that. But there was also a protective feeling she felt whenever he looked at her or Killer, or thought about his crew. He might be a little crazy, Bast decided, but she was safe.

Bast tried out Creemee-ya and his family. The father was a greenish blue and he felt meek and submissive. The mother was pale pink and cheery. Liza, however was a red purple and bright with ambition and passion. Bast decided, right then and there, if she ever formed a crew of her own, she would ask Liza to join.

Bast smiled. Her _real_ family was here. _I don't need you anymore, kā-san! I have my fathers and sister and brothers and they will_ always _protect me! So there!_

Bast smiled even wider, then her face relaxed as she finally fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

 **Yo! Jay here! This was supposed to just be a lil' oneshot, but you can see that didn't work out. I'll wrap this little mini story up in the next chapter. There will be one or two more oneshots, including Bast's birthday, one more of my arcs of a medium short length, then we will be onto Sabody! Get excited, people! Bast, meet Luffy! If you have some sort of idea for this story, please feel free to leave a comment! I may or may not use it, as I have an agenda for this story, but I'm still struggling for things for the 2-year timeskip.**


	10. Leaving Prisma

**Diction guide;**

 **Dad; tou-san**

 **Mom; k** **ā** **-san**

 **Older brother; nii-san**

 **Older sister; on** **ê** **-san**

 **Little sister; Imouto**

 **I… don't own One Piece… ack! Time to run! Kapwing! *Escapes ***

Bast woke up. Although her eyes were still closed, she could still see the golden sunlight shining on the back of her eyelids.

Bast's mouth turned down into a tiny frown. It was a week with Law tou-san, wasn't it? Her window was almost always underwater, so this shouldn't be happening- _oh._ Bast finally remembered where she was.

 _But that's not right either! The basement didn't have any windows so…_ Bast thought.

She finally opened her eyes. The ceiling above her was partially gone. In places, beams crisscrossed a blue sky.

Bast sat up and looked around. Liza still lay next to her, now with both parents beside her. Law tou-san was asleep in a corner, as usual using Bepo-san as a pillow. Penguin was slouched in the seat of a cracked plastic lawn chair, his best friend Shachi underneath. Everyone was asleep.

Killer-san was nowhere to be seen, but Bast could tell he was nearby. Kid tou-san had pitched forward face-first into the card table. The now slightly broken card table.

"Nii-san?" Bast called.

"Up here," came Killer's reply.

Bast ran to the stairs, jumping over Law tou-san's legs and several broken bottles.

"Nii-san?" What's it like?" Bast asked when she was halfway up the stairs.

Killer didn't answer.

Bast ran over to her brother and clutched his hand.

"Wow… I didn't know I could do this," Bast said.

The city had been partially flattened. Many houses still remained, but somewhat damaged. Half the two-story store, the first floor of the small townhouse, and only a few bricks of the building across the square. The only thing that was untouched was the central fountain in the middle of the square. Water still poured out of the statue's vases into the first pool, then splashed down to the second and third.

"Pretty impressive power you got there," Killer said. "Kid will like this."

"You think so?" Bast asked. She was still staring out at the town.

"Nii-san… do you think our Nakama are okay? You and Kid tou-san are here, Law tou-san and Penguin-san and Shachi-san and Bepo-san are here. But what about everyone else? Heat-san and Wire-san, Scar-san, Ikkaku-san, Cilone-san, Uni-san… are they okay?"

"You remember how Kid and Trafalgar made those calls last night?" Killer asked.

"Yes," Bast said.

"Scar and seven others hid out in the basement of an abandoned building. Wire, Carbon and Scissors took over an old restaurant. Heat and the rest of our crew are in Trafalgar's submarine. Scarecrow said that a guy named Uni let them in," Killer said without looking at Bast.

"Do you know what happened to Law tou-san's crew, nii-san?" Bast asked, clutching his polka-dotted shirt.

"Uni-ya is in the Sub," added a voice from behind the redhead and blonde.

"Law tou-san!" Bast exclaimed.

"Along with Ikkaku-ya and most of the crew." Law continued. "Cilone-ya talked his way into a group of longarm tourists who are in the basement of an old daycare. Fugu-ya and Kurage-ya are with a grocer and his family."

Bast broke into a wide smile. "So everybody is okay!"

"Yep. No need to worry," Killer said.

…

Once everybody was awake, the two pirate crews thanked Creemee-ya and his family and left.

"Liza," Bast said. "I'm leaving forever now, but I'm not gonna say goodbye, cuz I know we will meet again."

"Highly unlikely," Liza said, although she was smiling.

"Liza, that's not nice! You just made a friend who said they wanted to meet you again in the future!" Liza's mom raged.

"I'll see you again!" Bast called as she walked off with her family.

…

Pirates will be pirates. Once both crews met up again, they set out to do what pirates do; pillage. They raided the bank. The grocery store. (not the one Fugu hid in, a rival grocery store) Bast wandered the streets with an ice pop and watched with glee as her family benefited from her storm.

"Hey, Killer!" Bast called.

"Mrph?" he replied. He was devouring a giant bowl of lo mein. The ground was littered with similar bowls, all empty.

Bast continued down the street. She passed what remained of the weapons shop. Kid was rifling through barrels of weapons.

"Hi, tou-san!" Bast called.

"Look at this!" Kid shouted with a gleeful grin. "It's a 9mm caliber flintlock knife pistol with a kairouseki blade! They don't make those anymore! It's easily worth 150 million beri, even without the seastone! What a find!"

"What ever floats your boat, Tou-san," Bast said, as she skipped down the cobbled streets.

Bast kept going until she reached a toyshop. It had been hit by several large hailstones and the top floor of the building was completely destroyed, but the sign still hung from the storefront. It read; **Camilla's toys**.

Bast smiled and skipped into the building.

"Woow!" She cheered. The store was completely filled with stuffed animals and model figures, toys and robots. She grabbed a plastic shopping bag from behind the counter and filled it with what she wanted.

"They even have Pirate action figures!" Bast yelled.

She completely ignored the section of Marine figures, although on second thought she grabbed two that looked like Mike and Jeff, plus one of the admirals.

"I didn't know they sold models of Captain-san," Ikkaku said when she walked in behind Bast.

"I know! There he is in the 100 million beri rookies section! I didn't know that his bounty increased!" Bast said, grabbing a smirking figure of Law and stuffing it in her bag. She added figures of Killer and Kid.

"Why did you get ones of the marines? Plus why one of Admiral Akainu?" Ikkaku asked, looking through the bag of claimed toys.

"So when I play battle, I can have Law tou-san and Kid tou-san beat up the Marines!" Bast said.

"I see. Look, they have one of you, Bast! You want it?" Ikkaku said, showing the figure. "I suppose you'd have appeal, because you are one of the youngest pirates of the century, perhaps in history."

Bast considered, but then she shook her head. "Nah. That wouldn't be right. That would be… what's the word?"

Ikkaku smiled. "Conceited."

"Woo! Look! This guy looks like a pineapple!" Bast exclaimed, not paying attention to Ikkaku.

"That's Marco, 1st division commander of the Shirohige Pirates," Ikkaku said.

"This is Shirohige, then?" Bast picked up a the figure from the center of the display.

"That is him. His real name is Edward Newgate. He is one of the Yonko." Ikkaku frowned and picked up a figure of a redheaded man with a ducktail. "Thatch. He died recently, or so I hear."

"Okay!" Bast said as she ran back to the super rookies shelf. She picked up a figure of a young man in a red vest and a straw hat. "Who's he?"

"Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates. Last time I checked, his bounty was 100 million, but it might have gone up. That's his first mate, Roronoa Zoro."

"He looks cool," Bast said, and added him to the bag.

…

Bast left the toy store with five bags of figurines, stuffed animals, models, robots, kits and puzzles.

"That was fun! Ikkaky-san, can you help me carry these?" Bast asked.

"Of course." Ikkaku picked up four of the bags, and Bast picked up the last, lightest one.

They walked for awhile.

"Where's Tou-san?" Bast asked.

"He's at the tourist shop. Captain-san has a strange love of commemorative coins."

"Okay."

The two pirates brought the bags aboard the two ships. Bast carefully divided the toys so she would have some when she was on Law tou-san's submarine and some when she was on Kid tou-san's ship.

Then Bast walked up to the deck of the Polar Tang and stared dreamily out over the ruined town.

"Imouto?" Bast hadn't realized Penguin was standing there.

"What is it, Nii-san?" Bast asked.

"You know all the big cusswords, you know, the A word, the B word, the C word, the F word, the W word… but why do you use meanie as the strongest insult?"

"Why do you ask, Nii-san?"

"'Cuz I was talking with Jeff the Marine the other day, and he told me about you swearing your head off at the Marines."

Bast took a long time before answering.

"I don't really know what those other words mean, but meanie means someone who isn't a good person."

"I see." Penguin said.

 **Hello! It's me! This entire chapter was written while dodging people who were trying to make me help pack for a camping trip. Heh! Also, if you are one of three people who knows what I was quoting in this chapter, PM me! I will be really shocked if someone knows what I was talking about, though. There were only three people around when I said it.**

 **Thanks to guest for pointing out a grammar mistake in the endnote of the last chapter!**


	11. Nightmares and Corazon

**Usual dictionary for yous;**

 **Dad; tou-san**

 **Mom; kā-san**

 **Older brother; nii-san**

 **Older sister; onê-san**

 **F-BOMB WARNING! Exactly three F-bombs. It's Kid (2 F-bombs) and Killer (1 F-bomb) this time!**

 **WARNING! WARNING! ANGST THIS CHAPTER! If you've been reading this story for humor, you might want to skip the section that begins; "Bast was asleep on board the Polar Tang." I will leave a summary in the endnote so you don't miss anything.**

 **SPOILER ALERT FOR VOLUME 77 in that same section.**

 **I don't own One Piece, yoi! (said in the voice of Marco)**

Bast shifted uncomfortably in her bed on board Eustass Kid's ship. She moaned quietly and clutched her pillow tightly with one hand, the other balled on top of her blanket.

"No… help… tou-san…" She mumbled.

She was dreaming.

 _Bast walked down worn wooden stairs into a kitchen. K_ _ā-san sat at the wooden table reading the_ _paper, cigarette dangling from her lip._

 _"_ _Tou-san?" Bast asked. "Where's Tou-san?"_

 _Kā-san stood up and glared at Bast._ _"_ _I've_ _told you so many times! Your father left you and your mother! There's no use crying for him, you stupid girl. He's not coming."_

 _"_ _NO! I have fathers! Law tou-san and Kid tou-san! They will protect me! Go away, you evil witch!" Bast glared and balled her fists._

 _"_ _Them?" Kā-san laughed, long and hard and cruel. "Listen, they aren't real people. You just imagined them. Now stop with these fantasies and leave me be. I have more important things to do than talk with brats."_

 _"_ _You're wrong!" Bast yelled. "They're here, see?"_

 _Bast ran to the front door and yanked it open. On the rickety porch stood Law tou-san, Kid tou-san, Killer-san, Bepo-san, Heat-san, Penguin-san, Wire-san, Shachi-san, Scar-san, Ikkaku-san, all of her family, all of her Nakama. But as soon as she stepped foot on the porch, they disappeared into the morning sunlight._

"Tou-san!" Bast cried, sitting upright in bed. She looked around. Toys and models littered the once empty room. A lamp sat on a new bedside table. A wardrobe held all her clothes.

Her heart was pounding. She wiped her clammy hands on her pirate flag patterned pajamas and slid her feet out of the mess of tangled sheets and onto the cold wooden floor.

She padded silently out of the room, stepping over stuffed animals and puzzles. She pushed the door open and walked out down the hall. She passed one door, then stopped in front of another. Above it was a sign. It read; **Do not enter.** Bast ignored it and tried the knob. Locked, of course. Bast gripped the padlock. One quick bolt of electricity and the door was open, the lock melted.

"Tou-san?" Bast called as she pushed open the door the rest of the way.

She studied the room. There were records displayed in an arc across the far back wall. Swords and guns hung on displays all around the room. Also against the far wall was a large bed, Kid relaxing against his pillow. He was awake, though.

"Bast?" Kid said. He sounded confused and sleepy, but not angry.

"I had a bad dream," She said, walking to the side of his bed.

"Mmkay. What was it about?" Kid asked, sitting up. His hair was a mess and he was barechested.

"I dreamed that you and your crew and Law tou-san and his crew, I dreamed that you weren't real and I was back with Kā-san, except I don't know why I call her Kā-san, she's not even my real mother and It was so, so horrible and you guys weren't real and-!" Bast started crying.

"Oy. Do I look real to you?" Kid asked, putting one hand on his hip.

Bast sniffled and grabbed Kid's hand. "Yeah," she said.

"Good, cuz' I fuckin' am," Kid said.

Bast smiled through her tears. "Good." She started to climb up into his bed.

"Oy! Hey! What are you doing, Brat? Go back to your own bed!" He said, frantically trying to shove the child off his bed. He didn't succeed, and soon the four-year-old was in the bed with him.

"No." Bast snuggled up against his side. "You're warmer."

"Baaast?" Kid said, blushing. He tried to scooch away, but Bast snagged a fistful of his hair and yanked his head down onto the pillow.

"Go to sleep, Tou-san," Bast said, smiling.

…

 _in the morning…_

"Kid?" Killer called, knocking on the redhead's door. "It's morning."

No answer.

"Kid, I'm coming in." Killer tried the door, and was surprised to find it unlocked.

 _What? I'm the only one with the key to Kid's door, and he always remembers to lock it…_ Killer thought. He glanced down at the padlock. Or what had been the padlock. _Oh. Bast, you seriously… man, Captain's gonna be PISSED._

Killer pushed open the door. "Kid?"

"Mmph, Okay, okay, I'm up," mumbled Kid. He opened his eyes and stared at his first mate. "What?"

Killer's jaw dropped open as he froze with shock.

"What the fuck, Kid? Why is Bast in there with you?" Killer finally managed to stutter out.

Bast was clutching Kid's right arm like it was a teddy bear.

"Oh, yeah. She had a nightmare, sooo…" Kid said. "Bast, wake up and stop using my arm as a fucking teddy bear."

"Morning?" Bast mumbled.

…

The Kid Pirates were shocked that, when a new lock was purchased, _three_ keys were made for it. One for Kid, one for Killer, and one for Bast. "So we don't have to keep buying locks," Captain said.

But everyone knew the real truth.

…

 _About a week or so later…_

Bast was asleep aboard the Polar Tang. A deep, peaceful sleep. She dreamed she was going on a picnic with her fathers and brothers and sister. There wasn't any bread or curry udon or umiboshi in sight. Everybody had their favorite food, and there was a lot of fun games, and everyone was having a great time.

Only problem; Bast woke up hungry. She yawned and stretched. It was still night, she could tell from how dark the sea was outside her window. She walked down the halls to the kitchen and opened the fridge. Some cold chicken, a greenish carrot, a tub of clam chowder, and a container of pesto. A little farther back was a jar of jam, a bottle of ketchup, and a plate of rice balls. Bast grabbed the latter and sat down on the floor to munch.

"Okata filled. My favorite." Bast murmured to herself. "Good thing we're stopping at a port tomorrow. We're almost out of food. Shachi and Penguin should stop with those the night raids, and _everyone_ knows where the leftover fish went, cough cough, Tou-san, cough cough," she said, taking another bite of her (stolen) rice ball.

She ate one more and put the last three back in the fridge. She walked out through the mess hall and started down the corridors. But when she reached an intersection with a stairway, she stopped.

 _"_ _To get to my room, I go straight. But…_

Then she felt it. Sadness, welling strongly from an upstairs room. Bast dashed up the stairs.

She couldn't tell where it was coming from, at first. It was just so strong and deep that it soaked into everything. She took a deep breath and focused.

 _It's to the left,_ She thought. _Then down the next corridor. Then right. Follow that corridor to the end, then_ _another left._

Bast walked a few more steps down the hall and stopped in front of the door. The door to the Captain's quarters.

"Tou-san? Are you okay?" Bast asked.

"Mmphcll," The Surgeon of Death mumbled.

"I'm coming in."

"Wait… No… Don't…" Law called.

"Too bad." Bast pushed the door open and stepped into the room. Law's desk was against the same wall as the door. It was covered with stacks of paper, carefully organized. No carpet on the metal floor. There wasn't much decoration, aside from the Heart Pirates flag painted on one wall, and "Death" lettered above the desk. Against the far wall was a door and the bed.

"You should be sleeping, Bast-ya." Bast watched her Tou-san carefully. Law was on his bed, curled up against the wall. The sheets covered his legs and waist, his chest obscured by his knees. His hat was off, clutched between both hands. The shadows beneath his eyes were darker than usual. He wasn't crying, no. Bast knew Tou-san never cried. But the dim light reflected brightly in his yellow eyes, brighter than Bast knew it was supposed to. Law stared at his hat as if it were the answer to all his problems.

"So should you." Bast said stubbornly, not moving from the doorway.

"… leave." Law still hadn't looked up at Bast.

"I won't."

"You will."

"No, I won't."

"Yes, you will."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"Yes…"

" _ **NO!"**_

"Fine… just please don't shout." Law said. He uncurled slightly and finally looked at the girl, although he wouldn't meet her eyes. Bast grinned victoriously. "What are you doing here?" He said.

"What's the tattoo for?" Bast asked. Suddenly she was on the bed next to Law. Law flinched.

"...This?" Law touched the elaborate heart design on his bare chest. The corner of his mouth twiched upward slightly as he traced the grinning face in the middle of the pattern.

Bast nodded.

"You sure you want to know? The story isn't pretty." Law fiddled with the wide rim of his hat.

Bast nodded again.

"It's for the man who saved my life, Bast." Law sighed and uncurled completely, stretching his legs out across the bed. He looked Bast in the eyes for the first time that night."I wasn't in a good place back then. If it weren't for him, I would have died alone and mad, but he saved me. I owe him everything. He was the one who gave me the Op-Op fruit."

"What was his name?" Bast asked

"I don't even know." Law gripped his hat tighter. "His codename was Corazon. That's what everybody called him. It means "heart" in Spanish."

There was silence for a time.

"Do you want to know why I am still awake tonight, Bast-ya?" Law asked.

"Yes."

"This is the anniversary of his murder. Today, eleven years ago, Cora-san was shot to death by his elder brother."

"His own brother…" Bast said, scowling. "Family shouldn't do that to each other."

"No, they shouldn't."

…

 **There you go, peoples! In case you skipped it, the angst was when Bast learns what happened to Corazon. Law was feeling depressed and Bast's haki sensed his sadness and she went up to his room to see what was wrong. (Hah! See what I did there? Okay, moving along) Law tells her about Corazon and his death, revealing that the current date is the anniversary of Corazon's murder.**

 **This is my first time writing angst for the public! If you would be so kind, comment and tell me how it went. Plez? If you tell me that it was good, there may be some more angstyness in my stories. If I did a crap job of it, I will practice and practice and** **then** **publish angst. This story will wind up with sad parts, as Bast will have to be present for Marineford and (most probably) Dressrosa. Just tell me if I did a crap job of it? Please?**

 **Oww… I've got a fever and my head is** ** _killing_** **me. Should be fine, though! :D**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, or followed! You guys make my day!**


	12. Marines do not protect Pirates

**Disclaimer; I disclaim any rights to One Piece.**

 **Swear warning(s); Just one or two medium caliber words.**

 **Diction guide;**

 **Dad; tou-san**

 **Mom; kā-san**

 **Older brother; nii-san**

 **Older sister; onê-san**

The following day, the Polar Tang docked at the next island. Law surprised no one by preparing to leave the submarine as soon as they dropped anchor.

"I'm going out. New tattoo," he said, gripping his nodachi in one hand. He stood at the end of the deck closest to the gangplank, while most of the crew stood on the side nearest to the bridge.

"Hai, Captain-san!" The crew responded.

"With Kikoku?" Penguin asked skeptically.

"Of course." Law almost rolled his eyes, but he stopped himself immediately. He wasn't a teenager anymore, he couldn't get away with that now. He used to do it all the time before he turned eighteen, though.

"What's the design this time?" Shachi called out.

Law wordlessly held up a piece of paper. He'd sketched two hearts, one nested inside the other.

"Oh!" Bast yelled, trying to wiggle past Penguin. She had forgotten to change out of her pajamas and brush her hair.

As soon as she opened her mouth for her next word, Law _knew_ what she was going to ask. last night was all too fresh in his mind.

"Dammit Bast-ya! Don't showcase my past to the word!" Law growled between his teeth.

Bast finally shoved Penguin out of the way and made it to the front of the crowd. She jumped up and grabbed a fistful of Law's hoodie and pulled him down to her height.

"It's for Cora-san, isn't it?" Bast whispered into his ear.

"…yes." Law returned, just as quietly.

"Can I come too?" Bast asked suddenly. She let go of Law's hoodie.

"You may, but change out of your pajamas first," Law said.

Bast whooped and ran back to her room.

Law sighed and rubbed his temples. He hadn't meant to tell her last night, didn't want to burden her with that knowledge, she was much, much too young for that. How had this happened? His composure, his secrets, _damn_ , couldn't she even bother to _listen_ , to her Captain, to her _father_ , no, that dubious honor was Eustass-ya's.

It had taken him a little over four years to tell Shachi, Penguin, and Bepo, and they were the only people he could really call his friends, even though he would never admit it to anyone. So how had Bast made him cough up one of his darkest secrets, not even after one full year?

Law vowed that when the White Anniversary, as he thought of it, rolled around, he would not be on board the Polar Tang, and Bast would be off with Eustass-ya. It was bad enough having her know about Cora-san, and he would _not_ let her know about his parents and sister, about what happened to them, to him. But above all, nothing about what had happened sixteen years ago. The White Monster was dead, and Law was perfectly happy with that.

"Tou-san! Tou-san! I'm changed!" Bast yelled, breaking Law out of his thoughts as she ran back on deck. Law smiled involuntarily. This time she was wearing a yellow T-shirt that was probably supposed to look like his sweater, plus her usual spotted shorts.

"Bast-ya, your shirt is inside out," Law told her.

"I don't care! Let's go! Let's go let's go _let's go_!" Bast cheered as she ran down the gangplank, Law following.

" ** _WAIT JUST ONE DAMN_** **MINUTE** ** _!"_** Ikkaku screamed after the two of them.

"What?" The duo said in unison.

 ** _"THE FREAKING G-13 MARINE BASE IS ON THIS ISLAND! DO YOU TWO REALLY THINK YOU CAN JUST_** ** _WALTZ IN_** ** _?"_**

"We'll be fine," Law said nonchalantly. He pulled out a pair of sunglasses and a fake mustache and put them on. "See?"

" ** _THAT ISN'T ENOUGH, YOU KNOW! GO CHANGE!_** "

"I. Will. Be. Fine. And don't tell me what to do." Law pulled his hood over his hat and rolled down his sleeves.

Ikkaku growled. "Damn- stubborn- Endangering-"

"Calm down, Ikkaku! He'll be fine! This is Captain we're talking about after all," Penguin put his hand on her shoulder.

Ikkaku swatted him.

…

"Can we go out for lunch after?" Bast asked, skipping down the dock.

"We couldn't afford it,." The surgeon said. "We have a low budget as it is."

"But Tou-san…"

"No means no."

"Tooou-saaan…"

"No."

"But you're getting a tattoo, those cost alotta money…"

Law didn't respond to that. Bast could see the flash of weakness in his eyes. It was time to strike.

Bast stepped in front of Law. "Pleease? Pretty please? Pretty please with onigiri on top?" Bast's eyes grew big and watery. Her lower lip trembled.

"That's not how the saying goes." Law averted his gaze from the puppy dog eyes.

"But onigiri are tastier than cherries! Please please please?"

"Heh, good luck with your daughter, mister," commented a passing grocer.

"She's not my-" Law started, but the man was already gone.

"Why can't we go out toooo eeeaat?"

"Because-" Law started.

"If you two are looking for a good restaurant, I'll recommend Sammy's fish shack," added the grocer, appearing out of nowhere. "They sell the best grilled fish that you've ever tasted! Mmm! Makes my mouth water just thinking about it! The fish flakes off the bone just so! Their salmon is caught just that morning from the island's stream. And don't even get me started on their glorious fish and chips! They're to die for, their just that tasty! So delicious!

"Not that doesn't sound good," Law said, wiping away a string of drool from his cheek, "but we really have somewhere to be-"

"Here's the address," The man said, handing Law a little scrap of paper.

"O- Okay."

"Best fish in the world! Later!" The man disappeared into the crowd.

"Okay. Tattoo parlor first-" Law started.

"And then lunch?" Bast said.

"And then we'll see. Come on." Law almost made to grab her hand to drag her along. Almost.

The pair walked in silence for a while.

"Tou-san?"

Law hummed in response.

"There's something I'd like to do…"

…

After visiting the tattoo parlor, the pair wandered the streets of the city for awhile. Eventually, they stopped in front of a bedraggled two story wooden building near the sea with "Sammy's Fish Shack," painted on the storefront.

"Can we have lunch here, Tou-san?" Bast asked.

"… yes."

The pair entered the restaurant and stopped at the door, taking it all in. It was darker inside then out, only a few light bulbs flickered on the ceiling. The clientele was mostly locals, although there was a speckling of tourists with Hawaiian shirts and cameras. Three marines sat at a nearby booth, talking animatedly about something. Bast caught the words "fire" and "beard" and something about a maze.

The strangest part was that the entire bar and several more of the surrounding tables was filled with a group of stinky unwashed men that could only be one of the more small, rundown pirate crews.

Bast noticed with sadness that the youngest person there was most likely more than three times her age, a teenaged girl talking to a guy with an orange cowboy hat.

"Oh, welcome," a harried-looking waiter said, dashing by with three plates balanced on each arm. "Be with you two in a moment."

"This looks like a nice place!" Bast said cheerfully.

"How can their be an entire pirate crew be out in the open on an island with a Marine Base?" Law muttered to himself. "Even stranger, the Marines present seem to have no interest in arresting the pirates either. What is going on at this island?"

"We apologize for the wait," the waiter said, appearing at Bast's left shoulder. "Please follow me." The man led them to a nearby booth. Bast bounced in her seat while Law relaxed against the battered fake leather as if it were a throne. Kikoku rested beside him.

"You took me here cus' the guy said it was so good, right, Tou-san?"

"It was a complete coincidence," Law said, poker-faced.

"Whatever you say, Tou-san." Bast smiled and looked at the menu. "OO! Fish and chips! Can I have some, Tou-san? The guy said they were really good…"

"Greasy food isn't good for y- Go ahead." Law interrupted himself when he saw the pouty face start forming. _I can't fight against it! Damn! Ikkaku is better at this sort of thing._ "We need to go up to the counter to order."

The two of them walked up to the front. Bast was almost to the front counter when a man to her left stepped in front of her suddenly, and Bast ran smack into the man's wide back.

"Watch where you're goin', kiddie!" The man growled, turning to face her. He had a beard and mustache that formed a ring around his mouth, and with his white dreadlocks, it looked like he'd fallen asleep and landed in a mug of beer. He had a blurry tattoo of a pirate flag on his right shoulder.

"The captain of this ramshackle pirate crew, huh?" Law muttered under his breath.

The man looked from Bast to Law and said, "You! Does your brat have the discipline to apologize when she runs into someone, shithead?"

"I'm not-"

"He's my Tou-san all right!" Bast yelled. "And no, I don't apologize to people who call my Tou-san names!"

"No manners, I see! Well, if you can't beat the sense into this brat, I'll do it for you!" The man pulled out his saber. "I'm Dinkus Sloan of the Sloan Pirates! I have a bounty of 25,000,000 Beri. I've killed 87 people, mostly weaklings like your daddy over there."

"It shows how weak you are in that you have been keeping track, Sloan-ya. I am offended that you think that you can take me." Law did _not_ like being left out of the conversation. He tapped Kikoku against his shoe and looked at the man with his usual death glare. Except he forgot that he was wearing sunglasses.

"You're just her father, _a family man_. You really think you can take on a pirate?" The man sneered, thrusting his saber in Law's general vicinity. "You even have a little girl with you. Where's her mommy and all her little sisters and brothers?"

"I'd like to know that myself, Sloan-ya." Law unsheathed Kikoku.

"Hey, Mister," Said one of the onlookers. A crowd had gathered around the two Heart Pirates and the no-name crew. Law noticed with distaste that no one attempted to intervene. He would tell them to back off, of course, but would no one stick up for the father and his daughter? Those marines were just sitting there, too… Law tuned back into the man. "There's no way you can take him," the guy said. "He may not look it, but he's a master with that saber. According to the newspapers, he's been training his sword skill since he was fourteen."

"Really?" Law asked, shifting into a fighting stance. "Because I've been training since I was _ten_."

"Really, Tou-san? Who was your sensei?" Bast asked cheerfully.

"Don't ignore me! I'm a pirate worth 25 million!" Sloan charged the two and swung his sword wildly at Law's head, then curving down at Bast.

"Ikkaku said to keep a low profile," Law said musingly. Law ducked under the first swing, then blocked the second. Sloan growled and began swinging his sword in wild arc of slashes.

"That's his famous move, the dance of the Dinkus! Under a rain of such heavy slashes, how is that little girl and her father going to survive!" Fretted another spectator.

"Ooh! Can I take this one! Please? I've been making a new attack too!" Bast ducked under a low swing and kicked the man's shin. He only grunted and swung his sword at her face.

"Be my guest, just not what you did at Prisma." Law stepped in front of the man and blocked the swing with Kikoku.

Bast bit Sloan's hairy hand before he could reach for the dagger in his left sleeve. The man tried to fling her off, but she expected the motion and dropped to the floor seconds before. "Yeah, It's nice and missycreet."

"The word you're looking for is discreet, Bast-ya," Law said from amidst a whirl of fierce slashes and parries. Bast saw Sloan going for the dagger again and she kicked it out of his hand. Sloan growled and swung his sword at Bast. Law took the opening and slashed at the man's face. He just barely managed to move aside in time. Law's sword clipped off the very tip of Sloan's ear.

Bast tilted her head to the left to dodge the bullet Sloan had fired from a hidden gun.

"Gah! Why can't I hit you, brat?"

The man feinted at Law, but then changed the angle of the sword so it missed the taller man and slashed at Bast's neck. Bast didn't duck to the side this time. She planted her feet squarely the way Kid taught her, reached up with her left hand and grabbed the man's sword mid-swing.

"What the hell?" Sloan could have sworn he felt an electric shock at the moment of contact.

"Tou-san taught me that lightning is hotter than the face of the sun, so I figured that I could do this with a sword. I was right! Lucky me." Bast squeezed the metal tighter, and the sword melted in half.

Bast darted in close to the man, right up into his face. She placed both hands beside his neck, thumbs pointing to his thought. "Think before you insult my family." She said in his ear. "Countershock!" Electricity coursed between her thumbs, and the man dropped to the floor.

"Exept I don't know how to control the strength of that attack yet," Bast said, sticking her thumbs in her mouth. "Owie! That hurts!"

"What the heck?" Murmured the onlookers. The pirates in Sloan's crew stood stock still for a few seconds in shock. Finally one of them worked up the nerve to speak.

"What you did to Captain wasn't nice!" He said.

"Do we even know what she did to Captain?" Murmured another one of his men.

"No, but he isn't moving, and that's not nice!" The whole group charged.

Law took off the sunglasses and put them in his pocket, then peeled off the fake mustache. "Room."

It only took about ten seconds.

"Now then," Law said, sheathing Kikoku. He turned to the owner of the restaurant. The man gulped."One order of fish and chips and one grilled salmon fillet."

"Yessir." The man went into the kitchen.

Law and Bast walked back to their booth and sat. Law pulled out a notebook and started writing in it. Bast drew designs on the table with the wet ring left by her water glass.

"Where did you learn that word, Bast?" Law asked, not looking up from his notebook.

"Which word?"

"The one that starts with the letter F and ends with the same suffix as 'mustard'."

"Oh! That word!" Bast looked up from her doodle of the Heart Pirates flag. "That's what Shachi called that other pirate who was saying mean things about our crew a few weeks back, just before Penguin stabbed the pirate with his spear."

"Ah."

"Excuse me, but I'm afraid you've broken the law," One of the marine's said, approaching their table.

"Tou-san didn't break anyfink," Bast said stubbornly. "Much less himself."

"By beating up that, erm…" The Marine trailed off, trying to think of the right word,  
"Civilian, I must arrest the two of you."

"Civilian? He said so himself that he had a bounty," Law said, settling back in his chair and glaring at the Marine. "You should be thanking us."

"It's clear you are not native to this island, and do not know of our laws. Certain people, like Dinkus Sloan, fall under certain forms of protection and must not be harmed. I am afraid that you must come with us."

"No," Law said.

"Yeah! Go 'way!" Bast added for emphasis.

"I'm afraid you must come-" The marine started again, but Law cut him off.

"Room."

…

 _Three minutes later…_

"I just wanna eat, not fight!" Bast said tiredly, collapsing into the booth. It had only taken Law a little longer to take care of the Marines, but Bast wanted her food, dammit!

"Sorry for any delay, mister and missus. Your lunch is served." A water set down two plates at their table, and Bast attacked her fish and chips.

"Yum! So good!" Bast cheered.

"Oh Hey!" Someone yelled. The shirtless guy got up from the bar and walked over to Law and Bast. "You there! Can I ask you somethi-" The man fell face first into their table.

Seconds passed. Then a faint snore was heard.

"He fell asleep?" Bast said incredulously.

 **So yeah, sorry about the wait, guys. I got sick, I went camping, I had to do that summer homework that I have been putting off since forever… It's been busy. Not to mention the fact I had no idea what would happen in chapter thirteen when I wrote the first draft for this chapter. I know now, though, so don't worry.**

 **Guest; thank you for your feedback. Your review is what gave me the idea for Law's private little breakdown.**

 **BlazinSalamander; Awwwwww! Thanks! I can't believe you said that!**

 **Sarge1130: Thank you** **so** **much for your really long and awesome reviews.**


	13. Sneaking

**Warning; the last three paragraphs of the previous chapter will be repeated.**

 **I don't own One Piece. Apology for lateness below.**

"Oh Hey!" Someone yelled. The shirtless guy got up from the bar and walked over to Law and Bast. "You there! Can I ask you somethi-" The man fell face first into their table.

Seconds passed. Then a faint snore was heard.

"He fell asleep?" Bast said incredulously.

"Most likely either alcohol-induced or severe narcolepsy," Law said, taking a sip from his water glass. "Probably the latter. If that is the case, he will wake up soon."

Bast stared at the top of the man's orange cowboy hat. "He looks sort of familiar," Bast said.

The woman who the man had been talking to walked up behind the man and whapped him hard on the back of the head.

"AAACE! Pay attention when I'm talking to youu!"

"Whaaa- sorry Charlotte." He turned to face Law and Bast. "My apologies for falling asleep on your table. Anyway, have either of you seen this man I'm looking for? He's a big guy, missing some teeth, calls himself Blackbeard?"

"Nope!" Bast said.

"Blackbeard? Are you referring to Marshall D. Teach?" Law asked, slipping his sunglasses back on before leafing through the pages of his notebook. "Neither of us have seen him. All I have on him is he deserted the White beard pirates recently and somewhere along the way got a hold of the Yami Yami no mi."

"PAY ATTENTION TO ME, ACE!" The young woman shouted, punching the man in the shoulder. "Stop randomly asking people about your dumb quest!"

The shirtless guy turned around. "It's not a 'dumb quest!' I have to avenge Thatch's death!"

" _What_ ever." The woman shook her head, and she and Ace walked back over to their previous seat.

"He has a tattoo of a pirate flag on his back like you, Tou-san!" Bast said, stabbing the second battered filet whole with her fork and lifting it to take a bite.

Law blinked. "When did you see my back?" Last night his chest was bare, but his back was up against the wall and he was sure that she hadn't seen it. He wasn't one of those pirates who flaunted their skin around, like others he could mention. He had been raised to wear clothes, after all.

"Ikkaky told me." Bast said.

"That was Portigas D. Ace of the Whitebeard pirates," Law said, not asking and not wanting to know how Ikkaku knew. "What is someone so famous doing here?"

"Portigas D.…" Bast said, dropping her fork and pressing her hand against her forehead. "I think I've heard that name somewhere before… it was something Kā-san mentioned…"

Law ignored her, watching the teenager "Charlotte" and Portigas-ya. When they stood up to leave, he stood up also, placing a wad of beri on the table. "Bast-ya. I'm going to follow them."

"Okay!" Bast scrambled to her feet and stuffed the last five french fries in her mouth. She ran her finger around the ketchup container to get the last drops and sucked it off.

Law and Bast walked out the restaurant door.

"Which way did they go, Bast-ya?" Law asked.

Bast thought for a second, and pointed down the street to the right. "They're going really fast so we gotta hurry."

Law nodded and set off at a rapid walk, Bast running along beside him.

"That way!" Bast called, pointing down an alleyway. "And then that way and that way and that way!"

"Tell me when we're getting close," Law said.

"They went inside a building a ways a head. I think they'll be staying there awhile. I think it's the lady's home."

"… don't understand the risks involved with your damn plan!" "Charlotte" screamed.

"That building," Bast whispered. The two golden-eyed pirates pressed their backs against the wall near a window and listened.

"I don't see the problem," Portigas D. Ace, second division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, whined. "I just steal a Marine uniform, sneak into the base, and nab the missing info sheet on Blackbeard! It worked last time!"

"Yes, and that was G-2. _This_ is G-13. Yes, they will have the information sheet you need, but they have extremely high security. There's no way you're getting past that! There's no way someone like you can just waltz in the front gate and get in! And the only other way in is-"

"I could just-"

"And I told you before, THERE ARE NO SIDE ENTRANCES!"

"Didn't you say-"

"LET ME DAMN SPEAK!" Charlotte yelled. She was starting to turn purple. "The only other way in is the maze! It's patrolled by armed squadrons of foot soldiers and is heavily trapped. One misstep and you're gone for good! There are spikes and pit traps and motion-triggered sensors that fire kairoseki bullets! Even a monster like you isn't safe. I bet even the shichibukai would have trouble with this place." Charlotte took a deep breath. "And the secret that the Marines haven't told anyone is that there really isn't a way to the elevator through the maze."

Ace opened his mouth. Charlotte shushed him.

"But the joke's on them. The architect made a secret passage to the elevator though a false wall, because he was paranoid. And then the architect passed down a map to his future generations so they could escape the base if needed, if the government turned on him or his family."

"Bast-ya," Law said. "I just remembered something. About this island… I need to go back to the ship to make sure. Stay here and report back to me." Law disappeared.

"Uh!" Bast said, staring though the window. There was a rustling of paper. Bast scrambled onto a trashcan to see in through the window. Charlotte had pulled out a map.

"My grandfather designed the base. Lucky, huh? The code was passed down by word of mouth. I have it memorized. The map might be a little out of date, I'm pretty sure new traps have been added since it was made 50 years ago, but the code should still hold true."

Bast was leaning forward to get a better look at the map. A little farther, farther-

The bin slipped out from under Bast's feet and she fell headfirst into the room. The trashcan hit the pavement with a clang.

 _Elsewhere…_

Law walked though the streets of a town he was slowly recognizing at a rapid pace. Every so often he would disappear and reappear farther ahead.

 _I've got to check. All the signs… G-13… that maze… it all makes sense. G-13 collects information for the navy._ _All those traps must be to protect their intel from pirates and revolutionaries._ Law, too busy thinking to notice where he was going, tripped over the curb. He shambled himself away from the edge of the road and sprawled in an alley.

"Damn, I need to work on that," Law said, getting up and brushing himself off. He stopped. There was a weak presence behind him, dim and flickering like a candle flame. Law turned.

"Heh. Another pirate brat hoping for some coin, are we?" A man said. He was sitting with his back to the wall, unshaven and with tattered clothes. Several empty bottles were scattered around his person. "Lookin' for ol' Gee- Firteen's protection? Good choice, sonny. Knew someone who got a good ol' chunk a change doin that."

"They employ pirates?" Law asked. Naval Bases and affiliated organizations, a comprehensive guide hadn't mentioned this.

"Yessir, sonnyboy. The wittle Sheecheebookay is a fing here. Figgers they don' tell outsiders 'bout it."

"Hmm. So _this_ is Little Ohara. I bet I can find what I need here…" Law mused, looking dramatically off into the distance.

Suddenly a child's wail tore above the sounds of the city.

 _A few minutes before, Charlotte's house…_

Two heads whipped around to stare at Bast, now sprawled on Charlotte's floor, sniffling.

"Are you okay, little boy?" Charlotte asked, helping Bast to her feet. "Nothing broken, I hope!"

Bast looked up at Charlotte, and Charlotte's face froze, mid-smile. Then it slid down a few notches.

"You're that pirate spawn that everybody's talking about." Charlotte spat. "How much did you hear?"

"What the heck is up with you?" Ace asked Charlotte. His gaze darted from Bast's confused look to Charlotte's steely eyes. "That's just a kid."

" _This_." Charlotte gestured to Bast. " _Just_ the spawn of some cruel newbie pirate crew. A Pirate bastard child."

"Oy oy oy oy. Remember who you're talking to, Charlotte." Ace said, putting one hand up in a pacifying gesture. He was smiling, but Bast could tell by the way his teeth were clenched and how his other hand gripped tightly at the fabric of his pants that he was loosing his hold on his temper.

Bast wondered what was the problem. Pirate wasn't an insult. She was less sure on "bastard child", kā-san used to call her that all the time, but Bast could tell by the tone of Charlotte's voice that it was meant as an insult. Bast also wasn't liking the way she was being held by the back of her shirt. _What's taking Tou-san so long?_ Bast thought. Panic started to well in the back of her throat and prickled the edges of her eyes.

Charlotte swallowed. "Sorry. I hate all pirates except for Shirohige and his crew. Cuz of what a crew did to my mother's hometown. Whitebeard stopped them. Shouldn't have said that." Her voice was tight and strangled. _Why is she hating me and Tou-san for what someone else did?_ Bast thought. _That's not right!_

"Let me go! Tou-san!" Bast screamed.

"And here comes that weak newbie," Charlotte sighed. "Out you go, brat."

"Charlotte wai-" Ace started, reaching for the child. But it was too late.

Charlotte threw Bast out the window on the other side of the house, the small redhead smashing through the glass pane.

Bast skidded to a crouch, badly skinning one knee, one arm thrown over her face to protect her eyes from the glass. Her knee hurt so _much_ … Bast let out a long wail.

"What the _hell_ is up with you? Why am I working with you anyway?" Ace fumed.

"Because I'm the only one who can get you inside G-13," Charlotte said smugly.

"Ass."

"Bast-ya! What-" Law came around the corner, saw what happened, and dropped down beside her.

Bast shakingly pointed to the window with the Bast-shaped hole in it.

"Tell me where it hurts."

"M-m-my knee. A-and my arm. Here," Bast pointed at one spot on her left arm. "an here."

"Anywhere else," Law said tersely, examining the injuries for himself.

Bast pointed out a few more injuries. Law removed the glass shards (luckily none wound up in her gut) and bandaged the injuries. Bast snorked and looked up.

"You're really good at this, Tou-san! Did you ever get thrown out of windows when you were a kid?" She asked with a wavering smile.

Law tied up the last bandage. "Actually, yes. Tell me if anything gets sore or puffy. Come on." Law lifted Bast onto his back.

"Law Tou-san is amazing," Bast said reverently. "He can heal _any_ thing. _And_ Kid Tou-san can fix anything."

"So, Bast. We're not actually just here for supplies. This base has the information on _him_ that I'll need. So," Law continued. "I stole this map." Law waved the map that Charlotte had. "Feel like breaking into a Marine base? I've got a plan."

 _Far out at sea, forty-five minutes ago…_

Eustass Kid stood next to Scar, head navigator. "So how's it look?"

"We will arrive in twenty minutes, Captain." Scar said, not looking up from the map.

"Good." Kid smirked. "Time to blow up some Marine ass. G-13, here we come!"

 **Hey, y'all! Sorry for how freaking long this took to get out. Lots of Sh*t happened! My grandfather** **died, my dad went to the hospital** ** _again,_** **(he's fine now) and my history teacher unloaded a huge history assignment on us on the third week of school, so I think I have some pretty acceptable reasons for being late with this chapter! But never fear, I am probably writing as you read this! Probably. Either that or playing browser games. Or watching Youtube videos. But you know how this sorta thing goes! Thanks to all of you!**


	14. the Maze

**Dictionary;**

 **Dad; tou-san**

 **Mom; kā-san**

 **Older brother; nii-san**

 **Older sister; onê-san**

 **Curse warnings; Three F-bombs. It's Ace, Charlotte, and Kid. Plus one B-bomb, courtesy of Charlotte. She has a dirty mouth, it seems.**

 **Disclaimer; One Piece is not mine! *Tears ***

 **If you see any mistakes (spelling, grammar, whatnot,) PM me and let me know! I appreciate it!**

High on a hill at the top of the town, G-13 sat like a giant toad. It was at least five stories tall and was shaped roughly like an onion. At least three dozen marines stood in front of towering pair of double doors. Two smaller doors jutted out from both sides, one facing the east, one the west. Two figures, one rather tall and one very short, walk up to the East door.

"According to Charlotte-ya's map, this is the door into the maze," Law said, scanning the map to make sure he had everything right.

"What's a maze, Tou-san?" Bast asked, jumping up to see the map.

"It's a kind of puzzle. You have to walk though and find the end. In this case, without dying. It will be trapped. Your Haki is better than mine, so I trust that you will help me avoid the dangers and Marine patrols." Law folded up the map.

"Haki?" Bast asked, tilting her head.

"I will explain at a later date. All you need to know is that you have an important part in this mission. You remember what to do with this?" Law asked, gesturing to the pouch Bast carried.

"Uh-huh," Bast said.

"Right." The two walked into the maze.

The first thing Bast noticed was the smell. Cold and damp, but not quite moldy. She looked around. The East door let in enough sunlight to see the nine doors that led off the rectangular room. Law pulled a lantern out of his large backpack.

"Not the third, fourth, or fifth door. Those are patrolled," Law said, checking the map. "We either want the sixth or the eighth. Bast, can you tell if there are any traps?"

"I…" Bast said, concentrating. "There's some evil cold mean weak angryness coming from the sixth tunnel."

Law shouldered Kikoku and started toward the eighth tunnel. "I feel the it too. It's called Kairoseki, sea prism stone. It affects people with devil fruit abilities, like me and you. We should avoid it."

"Don't need Tou-san to tell me that," Bast said, shivering. That feeling coming from the tunnel felt like some black cold monster, sucking at her life. The thought of directly touching that…

"Come on, Bast-ya," Law said, reaching to grab the girl's hand, but letting it fall to his side at the last second. Bast shook her head vigorously, grinned and snatched up Law's hand. Law tried to pull his tattooed fingers out of her grip, but Bast held even tighter.

"Tou-san… it's dark, it would be bad if we got separated," Bast said lightly, clutching his huge calloused hand in her tiny ones.

"Fine…" He mumbled. They walked into the shadow of the eighth tunnel. Law was glad no one could see his faint smile in the shadows.

…

 _Outside the base, West side_

"You're sure this entrance was closer?" Ace asked, fiddling with his borrowed shirt. He hated covering his tattoo, but he understood it was necessary.

" _Yes,_ I'm _sure,_ it's not like I checked a _thousand_ times, but of course you _misplaced_ the map so I can't be _positive_ ," Charlotte said, wildly gesturing with every word.

Ace opened his mouth.

"Yes, yes, I know, I'm a miserable bitch, could we just get in the maze, you find the information files, I find the dungeon, we keep each other from getting killed, does that sound like a deal? You put up with me until we part ways?"

"Yeah, I already said I would," Ace said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Let's get _on_ with this, all _right_?" Charlotte said.

"You're so high strung," Ace marveled. "You make Izo seem _calm_."

"Izo's not that bad. Better than you. I'd rather be with him than _you_."

"I'd prefer Izo too." Ace pulled his hands out of his pockets and lit his finger on fire.

" _Now_ that we wasted a good amount of time arguing, can we _please_ get on with this?" Charlotte marched into the West gate, taking the forth path with no hesitation. Ace played with the fire on his index finger, sighed, and followed the young teen.

A small creature scuttled out of the shadows surrounding the fifth gate. It raised its tiny head, bobbing it back and forth as if sniffing the air. It scuttled through the fourth gate, tiny armored tail held high.

…

"This isn't right," Law said, looking at the map. There was supposed to be a corridor here. It was supposed to turn to the left in 250 feet and split in two.

"We could blow it up," Bast offered, holding one hand just off the wall.

"We could," Law said. "Shall we?"

"I wanna."

"Oh no. You are not. I would let you, but we don't know what it might cause."

"Buut tou-san," Bast whined. "I think I've figured out how to make this _biiig_ wind-storm." Bast splayed her arms out wide to demonstrate just how big.

"You _should_ practice. Training is good. Just don't introduce an unknown factor into our plan. Room." A tiny blue dome formed over the area. Law slashed the air three times… And the wall stubbornly remained standing. "Bast, is there that "Evil feeling' in this wall?"

Bast placed her hand against the wall. "Uh huh. It's lots fainter than it was in that tunnel though."

"So that's why. I'm guessing that they have bars of Kairoseki in the center of all the new walls. We need to find another way through."

The two turned around and went down another corridor.

…

An hour and a half later, Law slumped against one of the very identical stone walls. Bast flopped face-down on the stone floor.

"Are we lost, Tou-san?" Bast asked.

"No…" Law said, letting the word trail off.

"Tou-san, Charlotte said that the map was passed down through gen-a-ray-shuns, so maybe it is old? Bepo nii-san complains all the time about old maps." Bast tilted her head to one side.

"That makes sense." Law said. "They must have changed the layout." _And added new traps,_ he thought privately.

"We can still try to use the old map," Bast said.

"Maybe."

Bast thought for a minute.

"I know! We should have a snack! I heard that you think better when your belly is full! Where did you pack the rice crackers?"

"Bottom side pouch," Law said, gesturing to his backpack. "Start with eight crackers. If you are still hungry you can have more."

"Kay!" Bast said, stuffing four crackers in her mouth at once.

"Eat slower," Law mumbled. "It's not healthy to eat that fast."

"But _you_ eat really fast," Bast pointed out.

"Yes. And that's not healthy. Don't do it." Law said, unfolding the map.

"Hmph," Bast said, helping herself to her fifth cracker.

Law looked down at the map and studied his careful pencil lines he'd drawn, plotting their journey. According to this map, they should have reached the false wall an hour ago, even accounting for any detours they had taken to avoid new walls. The maze had changed a lot since this map was made. Too much. Law stifled a frustrated groan. He'd known storming G-13 would be difficult. Of _course_ it would be difficult. But still…

"Tou-san?" Bast asked.

"Nnn?" Law groaned, lifting his head.

"You want a rice cracker?"

"No."

…

"You _sure_ you know where you're going?" Ace asked, looking around the dark corridors. He held up the ball of fire that had formed in the palm of his hand. Who needs a lamp when you have the Mera-Mera no mi?

"Yes. Shut up." Charlotte said, stubbornly refusing to look at him.

"This place is as creepy as fuck," Ace stated, stepping over a tripwire.

"Shut up!" Charlotte hit the deactivation button for a spike trap.

The two walk in silence.

"Why is there light up ahead?" Ace asked.

"That's actually really weird. I'm sure we haven't gone in a circle. We should be really close to the center of the maze right now-"

"Charlotte," Ace interrupted.

"What?" Charlotte said testily.

"We _are_ still in the center of the maze."

"How do _you_ know?" Charlotte said. Her eyes widened to comic proportions.

"Look!"

Ace stepped out of the shadow of the tunnel. Golden sunlight spilled across his face. He held up one arm to block the light of the setting sun from his eyes.

Charlotte stepped out of the tunnel.

"It's a wasteland!" She gasped.

The walls of the maze were completely collapsed. Rubble spilled across the stones that had been the tunnel's floor. Broken spikes of rock jutted up against the reddening sky, contrasting the long, deep shadows that filled rutted trenches in the earth. There was a lingering scent of gunpowder, with an oddly sweet undertone...banana?

"What happened here? It must have taken an incredible amount of force to destroy these walls. Most devil fruit abilities would have been blocked by the kairoseki. I bet even that jerk newbie couldn't have done this. This is going to make it even harder to find the right path."

"Who?" Ace asked, sniffing the air. _Argh, why a headache now of all times?_ Ace looked down and noticed a large hand print embedded in the stone. Ace pressed his hand in to the print. It fit perfectly, with a little room to spare.

"Ope-Ope no mi guy… you know." Charlotte gestured intelligibly. "That fruit probably has the ability to cut sea prism stone, but I doubt that someone as weak as him could do this."

"Let's just keep going," Ace said, stepping over a mound of rubble and started forward.

"Wait! No!" Charlotte yelled, frantic. "That tunnel has-"

Too late. Ace twisted sharpy to avoid the spikes that suddenly shot out of one of the remaining walls, stepped backward and the floor gave way underneath him, sending him falling into the depths of the maze below.

"Fuck." Charlotte said, carefully walking to the edge of the hole and looking down into the blackness. "Well, I don't need that idiot. I can do this on my own." Charlotte turned sharply on her heel and marched off down the right path.

 _Earlier…_

"Dynamite squad one?" Eustass Kid yelled.

"Ready!" Shouted back Dynamite squad one, Archer, Hunter, and Drama.

"Dynamite squad two?" Eustass Kid yelled.

"Ready!" Brimstone and White yelled back.

"Dynamite squad three though ten?"

"Ready!" They everyone else yelled in chorus.

"Nitro-what ever the fuck that is?"

"It's called Nitroglycerin," Killer hissed.

"In place, Captain!" Scar saluted.

"Oil poured?"

"Kid, it's right there…you can see it…" Killer said.

"OIL POURED?" Kid bellowed.

"Yes, Captain…" Killer said, saluting weakly.  
"In that case… Cannon squad… FIRE! EVERYBODY FUCKING RUN!"

It was a beautiful thing. The careful arrangement of beakers of nitroglycerin*, the bundles of dynamite carefully packed around one wall of the maze, two barrels of oil upended around the scene, and pointed straight at this fiery death, a forty pound cannon, loaded with a ball or sea prism stone and iron. Heat held the long match. He swallowed. He stiffened his arms and brought the linstock down onto the flashpan. Then he leapt backwards and rolled down the nearby embankment, covering his ears.

The crack of the cannon, quickly followed by a huge _boom_ of everything blowing up at once.

"Everything exploded?"

Wire looked over the rise. "Yes."

"What?"

"Earplugs, Kid," Killer sighed and twisted the heavy-duty earplugs out of Kid's ears.

"Clear?" Kid asked again.

"Clear!" Wire yelled

Kid walked out of the ditch and strode into the smoke. "Ha ha! We will take this place in no time!"

Kid grinned maniacally and swept a well-muscled arm into one of the remaining walls. "This is the best G-13's got?" He took one more step forward-

"Ack! What the?" The stones yielded beneath his motorcycle boot and he tumbled down… down, down far below.

 _Same time, somewhere else-_

 _"_ Kid pirates have attacked the southwest quadrant of the maze! Repeating, Kid pirates have attacked the southwest quadrant of the maze!" A Marine yelled into the Den-Den Mushi.

"Eriksen has taken care of their captain." A smooth voice replied. "Eustass is on his way to the dungeon as we speak."

"Understood, sir. Southwest defense squadron is ready to attack."

"No, I'll take care of the rest of the crew. Go… just get a coffee or something."

"Understood."

 _kachack._

 ***Nitroglycerin; a liquid that explodes violently when shaken or jostled. Used in dynamite.**

 **Hey! New chapter! Yeah! Awesomeness! And yes the over the top amount of explosions was necessary! Explosions are always necessary! Btw, I actually am making a map of this maze! I'm not sure if I'll post it on Deviantart, though.**


	15. Trouble Brewing

**Dictionary;**

 **Dad; tou-san**

 **Mom; kā-san**

 **Older brother; nii-san**

 **Older sister; onê-san**

 **NEW WORD!**

 **Jii-san; Grandfather, or oldish male human.**

 **Warnings; vomit and creepy themes this chapter. Cuss warnings; NO F-bombs this chapter. Misspelled B-word uttered by an enraged Kid.**

 **One Piece is not owned by me.**

"Okay, around this corner there should be-" Law started. They turned the corner, and were faced with a dead-end wall.

"Dammit!" Law said. "Bast-ya, we are so lost."

"Tou-san?" Bast asked.

"Mmm?"

"Can we have lunch?"

"It would be more like a late dinner now, but yeah."

Law and Bast sat down against the wall. Law pulled out a two bento boxes filled with onigiri and fried fish.

"Yum! Fugu nii-san packs yummy lunches!"Bast dug in.

Law picked at his food as he looked over the map for what was probably somewhere around the two hundred and twenty-fifth time. _Nothing, nothing nothing. Shit shit shit! We need to find the elevator before daybreak or-"_

"Tou-san? Are you going to eat that pickle?"

"No," Law said. "Eat up." Bast grinned and snatched it up with her chopsticks.

"Tou-san, there are these little bumps in the stone. It's cool!" She twisted her finger around in one. "There's four of them, all 'ranged round one middle one! It forms a cross! Ohh, and there are little grooves in the stone too! It looks like… I dunno, I saw it in a newspaper once. Tou-san, come see!"

Law glanced over at Bast. "That's the world government's sign." His lip curled with disgust.

Bast didn't notice. "Cool!" She stuck her finger deep into the center hole-

 _click._

"Wha?"

The wall swung open into an open room.

"Bast-ya. We found it!" Law strode to the center of the room. In the middle of the right-hand wall were two huge doors. Nearby was an up button and a down button. Law felt like laughing. After all that work, all that trouble, the mystic elevator looked like any other freight lift.

"So that's an elevator," Bast marveled.

Law hit the up arrow, and the elevator chimed and both doors opened, revealing a circular concrete interior. Law stepped onto the elevator's poured concrete floor and beckoned the small redhead.

"Come on, Bast-ya."

"It's creepy." Bast said, eying the elevator. Most things Bast didn't consider creepy. Skulls, darkness, spiders, snakes were all right up her alley. But the bare concrete walls, the flickering lights that made tou-san's tan skin look pale… She shouldn't judge. Tou-san's ship was made of cold metal, but all the people in it filled it with life. This place felt dead.

"I know." Law said. "Come on."

Bast bit her lip and walked on board.

Law hit the button labeled 2nd floor. The doors closed, the elevator. chimed, and they started up.

"Tou-san, why aren't we going all the way up to the top?"

"This elevator. is only made to go to the second floor." Law replied. "There are stairs we can take to get to floor three."

"But we need to get to the very tippy top floor, right?"

"Yes. But by then we have no need for secrecy."

"Oh."

The elevator. chimed.

"Off we go, Bast-ya."

The elevator. doors opened, and the two stepped out into a long concrete hallway. Bright lights flickered overhead. Everything was completely silent, save a faint buzzing and clicking sound. Bast scuffed her shoe against the floor. The sound echoed down the hall.

"We go right," Law said.

After a little walking, they came to a crossroads. To one side was the steel doors of a large elevator. The hallway directly facing them continued straight, then curved a long way ahead. On the other hand was another hall. Bast sniffed. Coming from the latter hall was a faint smell, somewhat like…

"That way! That way!" Bast said, pointing down a hallway. "The kitchen! I smell food! Can we go that way?"

"Actually, yes." Law said. "If that is the kitchen, there should be a stairway in the back to bring up meals to the officers' mess on the third floor. This floor mainly has training grounds and housing for the lower ranks."

"Kitchen…" Bast drooled.

"Yeah," Law said. "Coffee," he murmured reverently.

"Food! Food! Mid-night snack!" Bast cheered.

"You always sneak up around this time to raid the fridge, don't you?"

"Yeah," Bast said. Law tried not to smile. _Eustass-ya and I are such bad influences._ He thought.

Law sighed instead. "Right, let's go."

The two walked side-by side, their footsteps echoing on the linoleum.

"Somebody gonna hear us coming?" Bast asked.

"Sense anybody? Law replied.

"No," Bast said.

"Then no."

"SNACK!" Bast yelled.

"Shh, Bast-ya, shh," Law said.

"Fiiine…" Bast rolled her eyes.

The pair rounded the corner and were confronted with a metal door with a small plaque next to it that read; Kitchen 2-A.

Law pulled open the door. Blackness greeted them, contrasting the harsh white lights from above. The light from the hall illuminated the edges of counters and hanging racks of pots and pans.

"Nice! Where's the stairway?"

 _All that time on Eustass-ya's creepy ass ship must have blunted her natural fears of the dark._ Law thought. His ship always had some light on, because when you are in the depths of the ocean, if the lights are off, it is Black, with a capital B. Eustass-ya, on the other hand, had probably never even bothered to buy any lights other than those firetrap gas lanterns.

"It should be in the far back, or on the fringes of the room." Law said, in response to Bast's question.

"Okay! I'll look on the right side, you look on the left!" Bast charged off.

Law didn't respond. He started along the wall, feeling his way for a light switch. He couldn't find one. Typical. It was probably on Bast's side of the room, and she wouldn't bother with things like lights. It didn't really matter much anyway, he was used to working in the dark.

Bast merrily skipped past the huge stove. She glanced across the room at Law's faint outline. Tou-san's attention was elsewhere. She opened a cabinet and reached into the far back, then pulled out two onigiri and stuffed them in her mouth. She continued along the wall. And there they were. The stairs, all rickety and battered. "Tou-san? I found the-" She yelled. Then she stopped.

Wait. There were… two presences in the kitchen. One Tou-san, one… other. One very strong other. One not-quite-right other. "Tou-san! Watch out! There is-"

Law stumbled into a tall tower of dirty dishes stacked up on the floor. He barely managed to catch it before it fell.

"Tou-san! I found the-" Bast-ya yelled from the other side of the room.

Law blinked hard. His eyes were beginning to adjust to the faint light coming in through the door, and reflected in that light… Law blinked again. It was no illusion. There were two coffee machines on the counter against the wall. One off and empty, one full. Law walked slowly up to them. He brushed his knuckles against the full pot.

"It's still warm," He marveled. He took a sniff.

"Good quality, too." He said to himself. "Brewed nice and strong." Law grabbed the mug that had been next to the pot and poured himself a cup and slowly took a sip-

"What the hell?" Bast whispered.

There had been two people. Two presences. But now-

"Tou-san! What's going on?" She yelled.

Bast ran through the kitchen, vaulting the counters and skidding around tall stacks of dishes. Standing across the kitchen was Law Tou-san, his back turned to her.

"Tou-san!" Bast yelled. Law turned, then smiled widely.

"What now, Bast?"

Bast fell over flat on her back. Bast. Tou-san had called her Bast. Not Bast-ya. Bast. It was his voice, his body, his usual tired but sharp tone, but his presence-

"Who are you?" Bast shrank back against the counter.

"You silly girl. You know who I am. I'm your papa." Law smiled wide and offered Bast a hand.

"No! You're lying!" She slapped his hand away and scrambled into a fighting stance.

"Why would I lie to you, my darling?" A smile opened up on law's face like a wound.

"Cuz you're not Tou-san. Tou-san never lies to me."

Law sighed. "Oh, my child. Come here." His arms opened wide like he was preparing to engulf her in a hug.

"No!" Bast started to run for the stairs. It was dark, but they should still see the signal- come for help- The person who wasn't Law grabbed her from behind.

"Let go!"

Not-Law hissed in her ear. "You should do as I say. You know why…"

Bast shivered. There was something in his voice…

"Come on, sweetie," Not-Law said. His voice dripped with honey. "We need to go back down to the basement."

"Why? You told me that there's nothing important down the-" Not Law cut her off with a slap.

"A good daughter does as she's told." Not-Law grabbed her roughly by the arm and hauled her to the elevator.

"Tou-san… help me…" She whimpered.

…

The elevator doors opened in the basement. A blue-haired man in a suit greeted them.

"Oh, Mister Trafalgar? Turning yourself and your daughter in, are we?" He said in a light tone.

"Of course, Mister Eriksen. It wasn't a worthwhile fight," Not-Law answered in the same light tone.

Bast shivered. This guy was strong. Very strong. Much stronger than her. She stayed quiet and limp.

"I'll just walk you down to jail, then. We've got some nice company for you, Mister _Trafalgar._ I think you will recognize them."

"Thank you, Mister Eriksen. You've been ever so polite to me and my _darling_ daughter. Tell me, how rough is the company?"

"Oh, they are all a bit tough, but nothing to me and my team. And you'll find, Mister Trafalgar, that they are all a little indisposed at the moment."

"I see, Mister Eriksen."

The three rounded a corner and entered a cell block. Bast gasped.

"Tou-san!"

"Bast? Trafalgar? What the hell?" Eustass Kid yelled. In the cell were three people, all sitting against the back wall of the cell. Kid, with chains wrapped around his entire midsection, a dark-haired similarly-bound man Bast recognized as Ace, and a slender, graying bespectacled man with a slim pair of handcuffs around his thin wrists. _A jiisan,_ Bast thought. _I've never seen one up close before._

"In you go, then," the blue-haired marine, Eriksen, said. He plucked Bast out of Not-Law's hands and wrapped her in chains, like Kid tou-san. "They say the kiddo's pretty powerful. We don't want to be taking any chances."

The man then unlocked the door, picked bast up by the scruff of her neck and plopped her in the cell. Not-Law was also being wrapped in chains, but he looked decidedly cheerful about the whole prospect.

"I think it is time for you to come out, _Law,_ " Eriksen said.

Not-Law nodded amiably, then doubled over and vomited across the stone of the cell.

"Coffee…" someone murmured.

"What was- Bast-ya? What is going on?" Law asked, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Ah, Brew. I always find it disgusting when you do that." Eriksen said.

"Brew?"

As they watched, the puddle of coffee transformed into a man, probably in his early twenties with a slender build and messy black hair. And he was completely naked. The jiisan covered Bast's eyes.

"Brew! Show some decency!" Eriksen snapped, tossing the man a Marine patterned bathrobe.

"Sorry, I need to work on transforming my clothes," The man gave a sheepish smile, scratching his head. He walked out of the cell. Eriksen shut and locked the door.

"Damn," Law said, leaning up against the back wall. He closed his eyes and sighed. "I forgot that Logia types could do that. I should have been on my guard. Bast-ya, are you hurt? Shit, what did I do?"

Bast's eyes widened and she pressed closer to Kid's chest.

"Hah! Shows I'm more fit to be her guardian than you, Trafalgar." Kid gloated.

"Shit, Bast-ya, it's me." Law said desperately.

"Prove it," Bast said. "What's your favorite playing card?"

"Ace of Hearts."

"Okay." Bast nodded. She grabbed Law's sleeve and tugged it until he scooted closer.

"THAT QUICK?" Kid, Ace, and the jiisan shouted.

"Silence, prisoners," Eriksen said. "Lars will be here soon."

"Lars?" Bast asked.

"The four officers of G-13," The jiisan said. "Brew, Eriksen, Lars, and Roach. Lars is the senior officer, followed by Eriksen, Roach, and the lowest ranking, Brew. They are all extraordinary strong. They all have devil fruits. Two logias, one Parimethia, one Zoan. I've only met Brew and Eriksen personally. I saw Lars from a distance at a rally once, but that's it."

"Jiisan, what's your name?" Bast interrupted.

"Mark. Tennyson Mark," the jiisan said.

"Hey, that name sounds familiar," Ace said. "You know anyone named Charlotte?"

"She's my daughter. Do you know how she's doing?

"She's fine! She threw me out a window!"

The man laughed. "She's got a temper, all right. Don't pay it any mind. She's a good girl at heart."

"So, Eriksen, Brew, how are the prisoners?" The man boomed. Bast looked up. He was huge, with bulging muscles and slightly graying sandy blonde hair. He had an X-shaped scar on his right cheek.

"Everything's' fine, Lars." Eriksen said. "Although this idiot forgot how to turn his clothes into his logia form again."

"Hey!" Brew protested.

"Calm down, calm down. Is everybody here?"

"Where's Roach?"

"I am here, scuttle." Said a voice from the shadows.

"Come out. Lars is going to do a demonstration to these guys," Brew said.

"Wouldn't want to miss that, scuttle."

A man emerged out of the shadows. He was probably two or three years older than Brew and was slightly hunched, lanky brown hair dangling over mud-brown eyes that darted back and forth around the room. His traditional Marine uniform hangs loosely over his frame.

"I couldn't sense him," Bast murmured.

"So!" Lars boomed. "My devil fruit is the Knot-knot fruit! I can tie things with an unbreakable knot! You feel that in your bonds, to be sure! My knot can only be broken if your haki is greater than mine. I can also legally perform marriages, IE, "tie the knot."

"Cut to the chase. What do you want with us?" Law snapped.

"You, nothing. However… Eustass and Tennyson here have caused considerable damage to our base."

"What did the jiisan do?" Bast asked.

"He's a traitor who's resisting the new regulations." Eriksen said. "Normally someone of his status would be a lower security cell, but due to his heritage and alliances… He's quite valuable."

"Alliances?" Kid asked, giving Mark a cursory glance.

"Duh, muscle-head," Ace said. "Alliances. How Charlotte managed to get me to help her out."

"Anyway… My devil fruit is the knot-knot fruit! I can tie things… and I can knot things together. If you take two separate pieces of rope and tie them together, they become one piece of rope! I can knot anything… and that includes human souls!"

As he finished talking, he began twisting his hands in a complex pattern. Bast watched with fascination as a thin white thread emerged from Kid tou-san's chest and the jiisan, Mark's chest. As the Lars grasped and pulled at the air, the threads twined about each other and then twisted together tightly. There was a burst of light. Bast blinked the purple spots out of her eyes and stared. The jiisan was slumped against the floor, eyes closed, breathing regularly. Kid tou-san looked normal, but-

"What the heck?" Bast asked. The jiisan was alive, but his voice _wasn't there._ It was in _kid tou-san's body._ Both of them. Somehow, Kid tou-san and the jiisan's voices were in one body.

"Tou-san?" Bast asked.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, BYATCH!" Kid yelled. Then he interrupted himself in the jiisan's voice, "Please don't be so loud, Eustass-san."

"I'M GONNA BE LOUD IF AH WANNA BE LOUD!"

"Please be quieter, Eustass-san."

" _NO!"_

"Tou-san?"

"What, Bast?/What is it, miss?"

"Does this mean that right now, me and Charlotte are sisters?"

Ace blinked. "You're a lot better than your sister, then."

"Ha!" Lars barked. "Come on, men. Let's get out of here. We have some _coffee_ to drink." Lars winked, then strolled out of the room, the other three marines followed. Roach muttering "time to scuttle away, scuttle away."

Someone sighed. " _There_ you all are. I somehow expected a little more out of all of you."

 **Hullo, people! New chapter! Yeah! All that jazz! More stuff happening next chapter! Yeah! See you later! -runs off-**


	16. The fate of G-13

**RE-POSTED CHAPTER! IF YOU READ IT BEFORE, PLEASE NOTE THE CHANGES!**

 **Warning; The last two paragraphs of the previous chapter will be repeated.**

 **Dictionary;**

 **Father; Tou-san**

 **Older Brother; Nii-san**

 **Old man; Jii-san**

 **NEW WORD**

 **Imouto; little sister**

 **"One Piece does not belong to Jay-ya."**

"Ha!" Lars barked. "Come on, men. Let's get out of here. We have some _coffee_ to drink." Lars winked, then strolled out of the room, the other three marines followed. Roach muttering "time to scuttle away, scuttle away."

Someone sighed. " _There_ you all are. I somehow expected a little more out of all of you."

"Charlotte?" Ace said.

"Charlotte?" The jiisan said.

Charlotte stepped out of the shadows. "That's right, it's me. I knocked out all the guards to let help you fools escape. I even nicked the key," Charlotte swiped the key from her pocket, dangled it before her, and started unlocking the door. "Besides, have any of you heard rumors of a man named Mark down here somewhere?"

"I'm right here!" The jiisan (in Kid's body) said.

Charlotte blinked. "No, you're not. You're Eustass Kid."

"You remember about Lars's powers? He did this! Oh, my darling, I'm so glad to see you!"

The corner of Law's mouth twitched violently. Ace clapped his hand over his mouth.

"What?" Charlotte said.

"The look on your face!" Ace roared, then collapsed to the floor, giggling violently.

"Don't laugh at potential allies, don't laugh at potential allies," Law muttered under his breath.

"Then maybe I won't let you bastards go!" Charlotte steamed.

"I'm sorry," Ace said, scrambling to his feet and bowing.

"He sounds like Bepo nii-san," Bast said.

This time it was Law's turn to clamp a hand over his mouth.

"Fine, I let you go, but only of love for my father, despite his strange new form. What happened to his body, anyway?"

"Lars took it with him," Law said.

Charlotte unlocked the door. "I'll let you guys go, but I can't do anything about your bonds. I have some haki, but I doubt it is greater than that monster's. Do any of you have Armament haki?"

Bast shook her head. Ace and Law nodded. Kid looked thoroughly confused.

Law and Ace yanked against their bonds. The ropes tore apart like paper.

"I want to do that!" Bast said.

"Maybe you will one day, Bast-ya," Law said, pulling apart her bonds.

"Hey, um. Could one of you monsters like, free my dad?" Charlotte asked, pointing at Kid. "Please?"

Ace laughed. "You talk so big, but you're acting like this… wait, Charlotte, do you even have haki?"

Charlotte turned red. "You barely have any! You just awakened it!"

"Yeah." Ace said. "I didn't think I needed it at first, cuz of the Mera Mera no mi, but it's been a huge help."

"Guys… haki?" Kid asked.

"Don't worry Tou-san, I'll tell you later." Bast said condescendingly, patting Kid's huge hand.

"ANYway," Charlotte said loudly, "I stole these den-den mushi so we can all keep in contact." Charlotte held out her hand with five baby Den-Den mushi. They all had a Marine symbol painted on their shells.

"Ooh," Bast said. "I call the pink one!"

"No way!" Charlotte said. "I already called that one! I get first choice!"

"Fine, I'll take the purple one." Bast said.

Once everybody had a snail, they set out for the elevators.

Charlotte pushed open the heavy steel door and stepped into the stone hallway. Down here, the halls were not nearly as well-lit or cared for as the floors above. The poured concrete floor was cracked in many places, and there was a definite smell of mildew in the air. The pirate's footsteps were barely audible over the faint drip of water leaking through the walls and ceiling.

"Wait just one second, scuttle!" Someone called from up ahead.

"Roach-ya, would you clear the way?" Law asked.

"Of course not, scuttle. I will have the honor of taking your lives, scuttle." The Marine stepped out of a recessed doorway.

"Everybody, go on ahead," Ace said, stepping forward. "I'll take care of him."

"I will kill all of you, scuttle." Roach said, and half his face dissolved into scorpions.

"What the-"

"The swarm-swarm fruit, model scorpion." Mark said, his hazel eyes wide. "I thought it was a legend."

"Can you defeat me like this, scuttle? I'm all around you…" Roach's voice echoed around the hall, mixed with the clicking of the scorpion's claws.

"You think so- Hey!" Law and Charlotte grabbed the back of Kid's coat and dragged him down the hall.

"I don't want to know what will happen if my father dies in that form, and I don't want to find out." Charlotte said.

"You think you can get away…" Roach's voice, lingering and heavy, drifted to them. An ominous scuttling echoed down the hall. A faint tarnish of black scorpions formed over the hall's stone floor.

"Bast, don't stomp them, Law warned. They might sting you."

"But Tou-san, if I do this…" There was a loud crackling, and Bast's grungy sneaker began glowing white-hot.

"Thunder foot!" Bast yelled, stomping on one of the scorpions. The poor thing left a scorch mark on the floor.

"So that's how she did it…" Law said musingly.

"Did what?" Charlotte asked.

"She somehow burned her footprints into the deck of my submarine. She must be generating the heat of her lightning and channeling it into her feet. She's improved some, too. She's not burning her clothes anymore, that's good."

"Come on, child," Mark said, pulling her off her fifth scorpion. "Onto the elevator."

"Aww," Bast pouted. "But I was having fun!"

Halfway up the stairs, Charlotte's den-den mushi started ringing. She answered it.

"It's me. Ace. I beat that guy."

"That was quick," Charlotte said, impressed.

"Yeah, okay, but we have a bigger problem on our hands."

"Okay, what?" Charlotte asked.

"You'll see," Ace replied, and the snail went back to sleep.

"Argh!" Charlotte yelled. "Damn that idiot!" Charlotte pressed her forehead against the elevator's steel walls.

The elevator doors opened, and the four stepped out. Suddenly, a loudspeaker crackled to life.

 _"Attention all Marines. We have six intruders loose in G-13. One is on floor zero, in hallway zero-A, the rest are at floor two, in hallway two-R. Repeat, six intruders loose in G-13. One in zero-A, five in two-R."_

"That's what he meant," Law said.

"Split up," Charlotte said. For once, no one argued. She and Kid-Mark went left, Law and Bast went right.

Bast and Law sped up to a run.

"Bast-ya, you know where the stairs are?" Law asked.

"Uh-huh," Bast replied.

"Go straight up the stairs, then find the westernmost window. West is the side closest to the moon."

"Got it," Bast panted.

Law yanked open the door to the kitchen and charged after Bast. He was immediately met by a foot to the gut.

"Hah!" Law crumpled against a counter, pots and pans crashing down around him. "Bast-ya, go!" He yelled. Bast nodded and ran into the shadows. Law relaxed. She would get there, it would work out.

A faint chuckling echoed from the darkness.

"Sending the brat ahead like that makes me think you are planning something big, Trafalgar-San," Eriksen said, stepping out of the shadows and flicking on a light switch, flooding the kitchen with light. "Brew!" He yelled over his shoulder. "Finish Trafalgar off! I'm going after the brat myself!"

The blue-haired man spun on his heel and dashed after the fleeing redhead.

"You versus me again, Trafalgar," Brew lightly, a faint smile on his lips. "Eriksen said that coffee would be effective against you, but I never knew that it would be this effective."

Law wiped blood from the corner of his mouth, then smirked. His yellow eyes narrowed. "Let's see who wins this round," he said, standing up.

…

Bast ran up the rickety stairs as fast as she could, gasping for air. The blue-haired guy was right after her- unlike Lars his haki was a lot better than hers- Bast felt panic roll in her gut. There was no way to beat this guy, no way at all. He didn't even have a devil fruit power, the old man was wrong. He was just so strong, so fast- Bast summited the stairs and dashed down another hallway that looked identical to all the others. She could hear footsteps, coming from all directions, it sounded like there were thousands of Eriksens running down the hall after her.

She turned a corner and ran smack into a bunch of marines. She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"No!" She yelled, her voice ragged and breaking. Lightning burst from her hands and all at once they fall, their clothes burned and smoking. Burns traced up and down her arms. Bast ran and ran, and there was a window, perfectly framing the slender moon. Bast scrambled for the small pouch Tou-san had given her. She pulled out a long, slender rocket with a bundle of rope tied at one end. Through her panic, Bast reached out with her haki. Eriksen was close. Bast swallowed hard. She knew what she had to do.

 _In town, outside the base_ …

Nineteen pirates stand on the rooftops, anxiously watching the third-story windows with binoculars.

"Any luck?" Penguin yelled.

"Nothing over here!" Cilone yelled back. "Captain says that if we don't see anything by half an hour before midnight, then we leave town and Bepo is Captain."

"It's almost time." Ikkaku said. "Oh, I told captain that he shouldn't take Bast, take Penguin or Shachi instead, they're more expendable."

"Hey," Penguin and Shachi said in unison.

"It's 11:29," Uni said, squinting at the clock tower in the center of town.

"Sixty seconds until captain and Imouto are declared dead." Shachi murmured. "Fifty-five. Fifty. Forty-five. Forty. Thirty-five. Thirty."

"WILL YOU STOP THAT?" Ikkaku bellowed.

"Sorry, sorry," Shachi quivered.

They sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Ten." Shachi said.

"Nine," Penguin said.

"Eight," Ikkaku said grimly.

"Seven," Clione said.

"Six." Uni said.

"Five," Bepo said.

"Four… three… two… one. Zero."

"They're-" Penguin said, choking on his words.

"Imouto-san," Ikkaku said, covering her face with her sleeve.

"Captain…" Bepo said plaintively.

 _ **BOOM!**_

Nineteen heads whipped around to stare at the brilliant yellow starburst lighting up the sky. A slow grin spread across their faces.

"YES!" Everyone cheered.

"Alright, everybody! Charge!" Bepo yelled.

…

Law switched himself with a stack of dishes just in time to avoid a wave of boiling hot coffee.

"What's wrong, Trafalgar? Brew asked, sending another wave rolling at him. "You seem a little sluggish." Law didn't answer. He had dodged most of Brew's attacks so far, but he had burns on his extremities and his precious spotted hat lay stained in a puddle of coffee. He was pushing his observation haki to its limits to keep tabs on Bast.

"Don't tell me I'm going to beat you this easily," Brew taunted.

A faint boom rattled the hanging racks of pans.

"What was that?" Brew asked. His ever-present faint smile wavered for a split second. His dark gaze flicked around the room.

"The sound of victory," Law said, a smirk creeping across his blood-spattered face. "Room." Law said, calling to life a large blue dome. "Shambles."

…

"Ha ha! I found you!" Lars cackled, stepping around the corner in front of Kid/Mark and Charlotte.

"Eep!" Charlotte said, turned around, and ran the other way.

"You think you can run from me?" Lars said menacingly, and tore after her.

"We need to protect my daughter!" Mark said.

"Wha- we? What's in it for me, then? I don't know her, and Law said she thew my brat out a window. I'm not savin' er, that's that."

"But- but- she's my daughter! Please, Mister?" Eustass Kid's body was now jerking violently, trying to go one way, then the other, one way then the other.

"Save!" Mark's voice wailed.

"Leave!" Kid snapped

"Save!"

"Leave!"

"AAARGH! Why are you so stubborn?" Mark and Kid howled in unison.

…

Bast was lost. Law Tou-san had switched her far away from Eriksen, hopefully out of range of the blue-haired man's haki. She'd signaled the crew. Bast didn't know the extent of Law Tou-san's plan after that, so she decided to go and find Kid Tou-san. She found his presence a ways off on floor two, and she started after him, running full tilt. She ran and ran, blindly following the blazing red beacon that was Kid's Haki. She turned a sharp corner and ran smack into Charlotte. The two of them went crashing to the gritty tile floor in a tangle of arms and legs.

"Hurry! Get up, run back the way you came! Lars is coming!" Charlotte yelled. The two struggled to get up, but wound up even more entangled in each others limbs.

"So you got caught by your own ally," Lars said, causally coming up the corridor. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Sh-Shut up!" Charlotte stuttered.

"What hidey-hole have you been in, little one?" Lars said.

"I beat one of your men. Brew." Bast said, blank-faced.

"What? No way you could have-"

"I did."

Lars growled. "How dare you! Today, both of you die.'

"When did I get dragged into this this?" Charlotte screeched.

" _Who's_ dying?" Kid and Mark bellowed in unison as they strode into the room.

"If you want to hurt our girls, you go through us first!" They said.

"You think you can take me? Hah! Bring it on!" Lars laughed.

"Bast, I think it is time for us to run," Charlotte said.

"Yeah, Bye!" Bast and Charlotte scrambled to their feet and ran. In the distance, they could hear the sounds of someone being hit over and over again with sheets of metal.

"Your dad is a beast," Charlotte marveled.

"Yeah. You should see the other one!" Bast said. "Your dad is not all that scary, though."

"No, he really isn't. He's a cool old geezer in his way, though."

" _purupurupuru,"_ went Bast's Den-den. She picked up the receiver. "Hello? Bast speaking."

"It's Law. I beat Blue Hair-ya. He wasn't nearly as strong as I thought. Do you have a lead on where Brew-ya and Knot-ya are?"

"Kid Tou-san and the Jii-san are beating up knot guy." Bast said.

"Okay, got it. Where's Brew-ya?"

Bast took a deep breath in, then out. "Just go to the top floor, Tou-san. I want to take Coffee guy."

"Bast-ya-" Bast clicked the receiver in place. "I'm going to take Coffee guy." Bast repeated.

"Okay, have fun with that," Charlotte said. "See you around. Or actually, probably never. Probably just plain old goodbye. Yah. That."

…

Ace ducked around the corner and through a door. His eventual goal was to reach the top floor of G-13, but he supposed there was really nothing wrong with doing a little exploration beforehand.

Ace turned through another door and into another room. It was divided into two sections by a kairoseki fence. On his side was a simple wooden chair and table. On the other side was a bare stone cell, packed with people.

"Hey, who're you?" The one that looked like a scarecrow called.

"Oh. My name is Ace. Pleased to meet you." Ace bowed politely.

"Could you let us out of here?" Said the one with the blue and white mask. "We'd like to get back to our captain."

"Oh, are you the Kid Pirates?" Ace asked with interest. "I met you captain a few hours ago. He wasn't all that bad. And yeah, I'll let you guys out. It's kind of refreshing to meet fellow pirates here. The last three cells I found were all ex-marines and civilians. Is that the key over there?" Ace picked up a large skeleton key off the table.

"Yeah, that's it," The tall guy with pantyhose said.

Ace unlocked the cell. "The elevator is down the hall to your right, five doors down, then the last hallway on the left. You can't miss it. I think your captain is on the second or third floor."

"Thanks, man," Killer said as he went past.

…

Bast panted. She had wound up back in the kitchen, where her target was waiting for her.

"Brew," She said, looking him dead in his warm brown eyes.

"That's me," Brew said, offering a smile.

Bast looked across the room. There was Tou-san's hat, tossed aside like a piece of garbage, a deep brown stain on the rim that could only have come from coffee. Bast's frown deepened. She dropped he gaze, allowing her red bangs to fall over her eyes.

"You look nice," she said at last. "Kind." Bast looked up at him shyly, a faint smile tickling her lips. She took a step forward.

Brew looked completely confused. Wasn't she… angry? _I should be attacking, but this is just too weird._

"It does go against my moral code to hurt a child," Brew ventured.

Bast took another step forward.

"Maybe we should reconsider this. Talk it out, like."

"I wasn't finished." Bast said. "You look so nice and kind and yet you hurt my Tou-san."

"Trafalgar Law has hurt and killed many people and he will kill many more." Brew said. "It's the same with Eustass Kid. If I kill them now, it will save so many lives. It pains me to do so, but-"

"I don't care!" Bast yelled. "I don't know those people. My Tou-sans cared for me when no one else would. I bet those hundreds of people wouldn't care about me either." Bast thrust out her palm, and lightning burst from it. The Coffee logia evaporated into thin air. Bast picked up Law's hat and placed it on her head.

"I think it can be fixed," She said. She found a mirror and stared at her reflection. "Hee! I look like Tou-san!"

Law triumphantly reached the top floor. Without their leaders, the Marine base was in total chaos. Faint screams echoed up the stairwell from little units he had passed on his way here. He entered the room, then stopped and stared.

Floor to ceiling, the entire room was filled with filing cabinets, filled with information. There was no way that he would be able to find what he wanted just by looking. He walked down an isle of filing cabinets to the center of the room. As he suspected, there was a desk in the middle of the room, with a very bored marine sitting at it.

"How can I help y-" The man said, then screamed as his head was cut off. Law caught it.

"Take me to the file on Donquixote Doflamingo. And don't mess with me," Law said to the head.

"Y-yes, sir," the head stuttered.

A few minutes later, Law had the entire file of Doflamingo's doings safely tucked in his backpack. He had all he came for, but…

"Do you have any birth records of children in the South Blue, four years back?"Law asked.

"Um, actually most of those were just sent to headquarters. They made a private request for them just a few weeks back, actually," The marine's head said. "But there might be some left!" He added hastily. "We don't always get everything at the right time. There should still be some left by the export desks."

"Take me there."

After much sifting of paper, Law found exactly what he had been looking for. At the very bottom of a large cardboard box, half a sheet of paper.

"Interesting…" Law murmured, staring at the slip before him.

 **There you go! Next chapter! So, I re-read chapters one and two, and came to the realization that back then, my writing was complete and utter sh*t. I may be re-writing those chapters, so stay alert! Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, and reviewed.**

 **Random fact! Bast's official birthday is May 18** **th** **. It's the day that this story was first published, in case you hadn't noticed.**

 **This chapter was re-posted for a plot issue that was kindly pointed out to me by the wonderful Guest and amazing Sarge1130. I normally don't like to re-post chapters, but this one felt necessary.**


End file.
